


Anything Else is Outside

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: She wasn’t trying to get his attention. He wasn’t looking for a girlfriend. That’s what happens when there’s no games to be played.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Chris Evans fanfiction to start 2019.  
> This is going to be a multi chapter and it’s been so long since I last write fanfiction I just wish it’s not horrible.
> 
> Do I need a beta? Yes, a lot. Please if you feel you can help me with my poor english, I’ll be so greatful!

Harper did not know if it was the Christmas feelings or just common sense but she could not stop herself from speaking while presencing with this horrible scene. A deer was laid in the ground just out of the road and these skinny fake dolls, all with tons of makeup and perfect hairstyles where taking pictures with it, showing their guns and proud. It's not the first time she sees something like this, it's not even uncommon in the South, but she just got her finger trembling on the steering wheel. 

The woman does not consider herself an activist, but she is against any form of cruelty with animals, helps some institutions, talks about it at the internet and tries to avoid eating meat. To see that cute deer dead broke her heart. She picks up her phone and starts a live “This is one of the worst things that happens here in the south, in my humble opinion. People get proud over killing innocent animals, and the goal is not even to eat, it’s just to pose besides a dead body, laughing and congratulating themselves over their superficial and hollow hearts.” She stops the car just besides the group and says “No matter the amount of makeup you put on your faces, girls, the soul is showing. This is horrible and you should be ashamed of it.”  
The girls starts to flip her the finger and tell her to get off, but one of them gets a rifle and points to Harper, who turns the camera to her own face after showing the threat “Oh my god, do you see that? This is the kind of argument I find here. Trump might be so proud of you, doll. If you ever grow a brain and decide to use it, I’m pretty sure you’ll know where to find me”. She press to stop the live and drops the phone at the passenger seat before driving off to her house. 

Living in Nashville, in a peaceful neighbourhood not too far from the downtown, she’s proud of her home and loves the fact that her friends and family is close by, as is work.  
Parking the car outside the garage door, she picks her phone again and sees that the number of comments and reactions where big. A lot of her followers were mad with the girls and sad about the deer, but some of them also says that she shouldn’t have done that cause is not illegal. Getting the grocery bags from the trunk and bringing it all inside, she hears the phone ringing and ignore it, trying to put her groceries at the refrigerator but eventually the prior food where in their place and the curiosity got the best of her and she got the next call, from her cousin Jared. 

Before she could even say hi, he starts talking “Hey, where are you?”

She walks to her couch and sits “Hey, I’m home, why?”  
“Good, I’m sending Blake to get you.”  
“Get me for what?”  
“She pointed you a fucking gun, Harper! You have to press charge.”  
“Oh, no..let it be, Jared...I have a lot of things to do, I won’t go to the police for this, she’s just a dumb girl trying to scare me off”  
“Ok, so Blake and I are going to yours to help you out and keep and eye on you”  
“You can come if you want to, but you don’t have to”  
“We’ll be there in a bit with some liquor. You better call Nathan before he leaves home to try and drive over those punks”  
“Ok, I’ll call him”  
She does just that, calling one of her hundred cousins to says everything is okay. The number of reactions and comments grew fast, mainly cause she’s a music producer, who knows a lot of known people. After Jared and Blake got to her house, she stops looking at the phone and starts to cook for them, drinking and talking at her kitchen.  
“Well, I’m proud of you. Even though you shouldn’t have done that, cause you were alone.”  
“I know. I just...I’m so tired of all this shit.”  
“Next time you should settle a mud fight, you know?”  
“Oh my god Blake, you’re such a pig!”  
“Hey, Captain America just tweeted your video” Jared says ignoring Blake's comment.  
“What?”  
Jared starts to laugh while holding the phone against his chest. “Did you see her face? Try telling me you don’t have the hots for him again!”  
That was a current joke between them and her look of pure astonishment gave her away.  
“Did he said something or just repost?”  
“He said it’s maddening and sad to see people do that kind of thing and that he hopes good people like you keeps on manifesting. Aaaaand that this it’s what a real woman looks like. This is what flirting looks like I say”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No, I swear”  
“Where’s my phone?” She says leaving the kitchen and going to the living room to get her phone and see if Jared was telling the truth. And there, in the middle of thousands of comments and repostings, she sees Chris Evans’ tweet and almost faint. There is a direct message from him.


	2. Meanwhile

Chris was lying in bed just randomly navigating twitter when he came across Harper’s video. The first feeling he had was of sadness, then he got angry and peeved when one of them had the audacity of pointing a gun to the woman. He saw the video again and this time he felt proud that there’s still good people willing to speak their mind. He watches the video one more time, pausing right at the start to look at the woman - @thatfollowill - filming it. She looks like one of those hipster types, alternative chicks, rockers, he doesn’t really know the name of urban tribes these days but she looks like she belongs to some stylish rebellion one. She’s wearing a big coat but he can see she has a tattoo on her neck and maybe is the fringe but she looks french for some reason, a pretty cute french girl with platinum blonde hair in her late twenties. He clicks to follow her and sees that she’s following him already.

When he enters her twitter again he sees that some of the people commenting is talking trash at her, so he decides to repost the video with a compliment and send her a direct message.

_I’ve seen your video. The world needs bravery and gentleness. Hope you inspire people like you just did to me. Merry Christmas!_

He drops his phone at the bedside table and stands to finish some chores he needs to get done before travelling and he knows he won’t have time to do anything tomorrow. It’s December 23th and he wants the next two days to be work-free, totally dedicated to spending quality time with friends and family.

It took him about 2 hours to get back to the phone, aiming to call his assistant and arrange the schedule for the flight to Utah. When he gets the device though, there’s a message from Tim, one of the guys who’s concert he’ll be hosting in the New Year’s fundraising.

_“Hey man, everything ok? I just saw your tweet and couldn’t help but ask...do you know Harper Followill? Cause it would be awesome if we could get her to hear our music.”_

Chris scratch the back of his neck and opens his twitter app, entering the woman’s page again to try to understand who she is. He sees some pictures of her on the road, some videos at a record studio...is she a singer? There’s more pics of her in concert stages and some sweet ones with babies and children. He likes her eyes. And she has such a cute smile. Well, that’s not the point, right?

That’s when he got a dm back from her.

_Thank you. That actually means a lot. Merry Christmas!_

That’s it? She’s not going to try to extend the conversation? That’s new. He answers Tim:  
 _“Hey man, no, not really. Is she a musician?”_

She may be a musician, he thought. He types her name on google, then erase it. “Why on earth are you googling her, Chris? You’ll know who she is as soon as Tim responds.” He calls his assistant as he should have done before and sits in front of the tv, turning it on, there was a NFL pregame that just started.

He wasn’t aware of when his eyes got closed, but his brother was yelling with him to go see the game when he opens it again.

 _“She’s a producer. A very good one.”_ Reads Tim’s text. A producer. Well, he can send her a text asking her to listen to The Midnight, right? It’s the least he can do for the guys, they’re helping a lot with the New Year’s concert.

_Can I ask you a favour for a friend? - believe me, I’m cringing - he has a band and would love to hear some insight from you. It’s called The Midnight. I seriously hope you won’t hate me._

The Patriots win, there’s shouting and cheering...he’s having a great time with his brother and some friends and while he goes to the kitchen to get more beers, he sees a new text from Harper.

_I’ll listen to it. Promise to send some feedback tomorrow. I couldn’t hate you if I tried. :)_

She’s nice. He likes her style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some other famous real person inspired characters in this work and I hope this is not something that bothers anyone. I'm basically taking their name and fame to build the work and family environment of my ofc, no accuracy or offence intended.


	3. The second video of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately need a beta cause I'm not a native english speaker, I'm just giving my best here. Sorry for the mistakes I really don't know anyone who can help me yet.  
> Also, feedback is very important to see what you like or don't like about the story, let me know :)
> 
> I'll try to post daily.
> 
> I'm posting this story on tumbler too, if any of you prefer... It's debhevans.tumblr.com

Harper was sitting at the floor, with a beer bottle on her hand, laughing of something Blake said and resting her head in Jared’s knee. They’ve been talking for hours now, occasionally going to the kitchen to bring more food or beer to the living room. Jared’s wife, Martha, came by an hour ago to pick him up since he was already drunk, but they convinced her to stay with them instead. 

“What band is playing?” Jared say after the third song.

“They wanted me to listen to their work...The Midnight.” Harper says showing their Spotify page.

“It’s kinda sexy, isn’t it?”

“I’ll let them know you said that”

“It’s cool, I like it.”

“Yeah, me too. Is Martha sleeping?” His wife was lying on the sofa with her head in his lap.

“Yeees, gone. We better go to sleep, we need to be in best condition to all the drinking we’ll do tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I don’t know if you guys left any clothes here, let me see” She tiredly walks to the laundry, only to have Jared walk after her with her phone in hand. “Are you texting Captain America?”

“Man, who told you to see my texts?!” she laughs and takes her phone back, turning around to keep on searching for clothes at the cabinet.

“It was an accident.”

“Yeah, sure. He just send me a dm about the video and I said thank you.”

“And why is he asking if you’re still up?”

“He what?” she stops what she’s doing and sits in a bench by the laundry machine to look at the text.

 

_ “Hey. Are you still up?” _

 

She was trying to understand what the hell what’s going on with the world. “Well, you can sleep in the nude, right? there’s sheets and blankets and the heater is working just fine. Good night, Jar.”

 

“I’ll put Blake to bed. Don’t stay up too long and don’t do anything I wouldn’t” he kisses the top of her head and leaves.

 

_ “Hey. Yeah.”  _

 

Harper knew she should have send something more, but what? She doesn’t even know why he wants to talk to her again. It must me 2 in the morning, she should’ve been in bed ages ago. Tomorrow the family is doing a big party and she’s supposed to help with cooking. She goes to her bedroom and prepares herself to sleep while waiting for his reply. She takes her makeup off, brushes her teeth and washes her face, them applies some moisturizer. Very slowly. It takes her twice as long to put on her pjs also, but still no text back. When she turned off the light on her bedside table, the phone vibrates with a message and she gets scared and drops it on the floor. Picking it back she laughs and reads Chris’ words.

_ “Sorry, I was editing a video to show you. Are you still awake?” _

 

_ “Yes. Not sure for how long.”  _ Harper was trying very hard to keep her eyes open.

 

_ “I’m so sorry, we can talk tomorrow.” _

 

_ “No way, I’m curious, show me the video.” _

 

He sends her a video of his dog with his new toy and she smiles, she wasn’t waiting for a cute video of a dog at all.

 

_ “OMG, he’s just precious! You just made my day a bit better” _

 

_ “That’s good. You should go to sleep though.” _

 

_ “Yes. You should share this, you know? Your fans would love that.” _

 

_ “Yeah, maybe...have a good night, Harper” _

 

_ “Good night, Chris” _

 

After closing his laptop the actor lies down and starts to wonder why he was talking with this woman as if she’s a longtime friend. It wasn’t tons of texts or too personal subjects, but the feeling of proximity was there and it was nice. At first he wanted to make sure the haters online wouldn’t make her feel bad but as soon as they talked he felt like she was someone with whom he would like to keep talking to.

 

His phone lights up and he takes it to read the message:  _ “When you said you were editing a video, I thought it was porn. Don’t scare a girl like that! Sweet dreams” _

 

_ He laughs and goes to sleep thinking about her. She really is nice.  _


	4. No porn yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post my inspirations, face claim and things related to this story on my tumblr, would you like that?
> 
> I'm still new and I don't have friends there haha so please, add me: debhevans
> 
> As always, feedback is gold.
> 
> xoxo

The next day was chaotic. Martha woke Harper up at 7 am and they all went to Nathan’s house, where the party will be held. Since she left while still half sleeping, she forgot part of the presents and her dress, so she had to drive back home after lunch.

 

The interaction with Chris the previous day lingers in the back of her mind and she remembers she had to send her opinion of the band, but since he hadn’t respond to her last text, she decided to post it on twitter with a picture taken yesterday night of them all in the living room.  _ “Fun night with these brats listening to @TheMidnightLA. Great band, Jared say it’s sexy. Hope I get a chance to hear them play live. Check it out!” _

 

It was already night when she whent to one of the bathrooms to get ready to party. After showering and putting on a nice black dress she picks her phone from the counter and goes to her messages, answering some of them and finally noticing he responded a couple of hours ago.

 

“No porn yet. Unless you want it as a Christmas Gift, I wouldn't be able to say no to that. I’ve seen your tweet, you look cute as hell”

 

She smiles reading it then opens the picture again to see why would he say you’re cute in it. Your eyes were heavy because of all the drinking, you’re hair was all over the place and you’re half sitting/half falling...at least your smile was big and honest, maybe that’s what got his attention. She loves nights like that, with friends, talking and listening to music...some drinks and a lot of fun...Jared made her laugh so much her face was aching.

 

She was still looking at the picture when another text arrives: “Would you give me your number?” She send it to him automatically and got a video call request right away, which she accepted immediately as well. He was sitting outside in his mother’s backyard.

 

“Hey. It’s good to see you” The way he smiles when the call started took her breath away. He looks so at ease and sincere she wanted to teleport to his side of the conversation and hug him. “Hi, yeah...it’s...crazy. You...you look good”. 

 

“Thank you, doll. Still not porn, but I really wanted to see you and talk to you a bit before the party starts, so I escaped outside for a bit...my family is too loud.” 

 

“That’s nice, I can relate to that, my family is too much sometimes.”

 

“Are you getting ready?”

 

“I was going to put some makeup on.”

 

“You look just as beautiful without it”

 

“Oh, you flatterer! You look happy”

 

“I am. I did what you said, you know? I posted Dodger’s video. The fans did like it”

 

“Of course they did, it’s the cutest thing ever.”

 

Chris lost his line of thinking when she smile, he felt like he won’t ever be able to go back to texting, cause he wants to see her smile when they talk.

 

“I don’t think I made it clear before but your words yesterday really meant a lot, Chris. I didn’t plan to go out and create a fight, but it’s good to know Cap is on my side. I mean, I have my friends, family and some loyal followers...but still”

 

“I gotcha.I meant all I say. But why the hell did this sound like a dismissal?”

 

“It’s not! I like talking to you.”

 

“Me too. Can I see the pictures tomorrow?”

 

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

 

“Done. Tomorrow night?”

 

“I’ll be anxiously waiting. And hopefully not drunk anymore. Go party big boy”

 

He takes a big breath “Let’s do this. Merry Christmas, gorgeous”

 

They turn off their phones and had very similiar smiles in their faces. Chris goes back inside the kitchen and his mother sees the happiness in his face. “I know this face”

 

He laughs “No, you don’t. Let’s start dinner!” and starts to rub his hands. Lisa throws a dishrag at him “You’ll tell me later!”


	5. The Home Alone case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this :)
> 
> If you do, let me know what you expect for their future...if you didn't like, let me know why..I'm totally open to any criticism!
> 
> Tomorrow I'll start posting the inspirations on Tumblr if any of you would like to see that

Harper is sitting at the table in her cousin house, eating and talking with all the guests when there’s a text.

 

_ “The old movie Kevin watches in Home Alone when the buglers are trying to get in his house is not a real old movie!” _

 

_ “I’ve seen your tweet, but I never watched Home Alone” _

 

_ “Bullshit” _

 

_ “Nops. Real country girl here, no tv growing up” _

 

_ “OMG” _

 

He calls her but she didn’t accept the request.

 

_ “Sorry, I can’t get this, can I call you back in a bit?” _

 

_ “Hm, yes?”  _

 

_ “Ok, thanks, sorry” _

 

Harper looks back at Caleb, who was still telling some supposedly great story about the last tour. She hasn’t heard a word of it so far, her mind was miles away. She wanted to talk to Chris a lot, but Jared had just pestered her about talking with Cap. She was sure he would tell everyone on earth if he sees her leaving the table now.

 

Chris was shamefully confused about her not accepting his call. He’s not really used it. Not that he wants people to drop everything to talk to him, but the reality is that usually, people do. Maybe she’s with someone. A boyfriend. He never asked her about it, maybe she is indeed a committed woman. Of course not! There’s no boyfriend at any pic and she wouldn’t talk to him like she does if it was the case.

 

Anyway, he was still thinking about what made her leave him alone in the backyard feeling sorry for his sorry ass when his mother leaves the house and sits by his side, taking his hand in hers. “So, will you tell me?”

 

“She just refused to talk to me!” he says whining like a little boy.

 

“Who?”

 

“Harper, this girl I met”

“When?”

 

“The day before yesterday.”

 

“She’s from Concord? or Boston?”

 

“She’s from the internet…”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s the girl from the video I showed you”

 

“The deer girl?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really?” Lisa asks surprised.

 

“Yes, why? Why are you making this face?”

 

“She doesn’t look like someone you would like...she has all that tattoos and…”

 

“And I love tattoos”

 

“ On you, your girlfriends usually don’t have it on themselves. But anyway, why did she refuse to talk to you?”

 

“I don’t know. I was calling her and she sends me a text asking if she could call me later”

 

“So she was busy? You’re being a baby cause she was busy?”

 

“I’m not being a baby.”

 

“You are, so, tell me more about this lady”

 

“I don’t know much about her, but she’s nice and we’re talking...and I would like to meet her one day”

 

“This is so not you..”

 

“I know..but she has this amazing smile and it makes me smile too”

 

“Where she’s from?”

 

“Nashville. But she travels a lot for work...she’s a music producer”

 

His phone starts to ring and he smiles and shows the screen to Lisa. She smiles back and stands up, kissing his head before going back inside.

 

“I can believe you never watched Home Alone, it’s classic!”

 

“I am so sorry. I wanted to answer the call but I was with all these people and…”

 

“It’s okay. What is not okay is that you haven’t watched Home Alone, you need to!”

 

“Ok, I’ll see it”

 

“What else you didn’t watch?”

 

“Well...I’m not aware of it”

 

“I’ll have to make a list and discover it. So, when will you be home?”

 

“I guess I’m leaving soon, I’m tired really. Do you have many pics to show me?”

 

“Maybe even some videos”

 

“Great. And when you’ll be home?”

 

“I’m going home also...tell me when you’ll free to talk”

 

“I will. See you soon.”

 

She leans against the wall and bites her bottom lips. She never wanted to talk to someone she just talked to this bad.


	6. Nashville to Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had a problem with my connection yesterday and couldn't post. Here it is :)

After taking a quick shower at home, Chris sits in bed with his laptop and start a video call that she doesn’t accept.

 

“Again? I’m starting to feel so unwanted”

 

She sends him a pic of her in a bath. The take doesn’t show her face, just the lower body. The milky colored water preventing him to see anything other than her knees and part of her tights. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to be there and to have her in his arms. To kiss those sexy legs and have them wrapped on his hips. He was hard with thinking about it. Just a pic and he’s all bothered up.

 

“So I shouldn’t feel unwanted?”

 

“I’m going to change and call you, ok?”

 

“Yeah”

 

He was trying to keep himself under control and goes to the kitchen to take a beer. Getting back to bed he passes by a mirror and sees his face is flushed. What the hell she’s doing with him? When her face appears on his laptop screen he smiles again. For some reason, she keeps putting smiles on his face without his consciousness.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry again..I had my face full of moisturizer.”

 

“Send me a picture of that too next time.”

 

“And what are you going to send me?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We better see our Christmas pictures for now..”

 

They spend the next hour showing pics and videos of their parties, the families and presents received.

 

“I want to see you” he whispers, changing the topic. She looks at him, breathing quicker and blushing. “Would you like to meet me?”

 

“Yes. That would be nice.”

 

“I suppose you already have plans for New Year's Eve and I’ll go to Utah the day after tomorrow, but I have some free days after and maybe we can do something.”

 

“Utah?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to host a new year’s party there and some friends are coming along.”

 

“I’ll be in Utah for New Years Eve. My cousin’s daughter wants to go skiing”

 

“Are you serious? That’s great! That’s frighteningly perfect” he says while marveling at the coincidence.

 

“Isn’t it? How long will you stay?”

 

“I guess 8 days or something…”

 

“Nice, we can work something out then”

 

“Can’t you go to the party?”

 

“I...I don’t think so, Chris. You’ll be with your friends and I don’t know anyone. I don’t even know you. Don’t get me wrong but I guess it would be easier for us to meet in an environment of lower expectation.”

 

He sighs and put the laptop beside him in bed and lays down on his side to keep talking. She finds the way he looks incredibly adorable.

 

“Ok, I understand. We can work something out for the next day or something...I just want to meet you. I want to see this gorgeous eyes of yours”

 

“You’re a charmer”

 

“You’re smart and cute and sexy...I need to experience this up close”

 

“And then what?” she whispers.

 

“Harper...I want to know more about you. I like what I know about you so far and I want to know more. I want to know better. There’s this pull here and I would like to know if you feel it too”

 

“I do. I need to say I’ve always found you incredibly attractive, even though you’re so different from what I would call ‘my type’. But this is...is something more than it.”

 

“Yeah, it is. Fuck, you got me hard with a picture of your knees. You seem so smooth and I love your tattoos...I want to see them all”

 

“You look tired, sugar...do you want to go to sleep?”

 

“No, I want you to give me a Christmas present.”

“What do you want?”

 

“Come to Boston. Stay here and flight with me to Utah”

 

“What?”

 

“Is what? 4 pm in Nashville?”

 

“And you want me to just make a bag and go?”

 

“Yes. Please. Let me see when is the next flight” he gets his phone and starts to look for flights. “Here, 18:05. Is it enough time for you to get to the airport? There’s a Delta flight at 18:48 too.”

 

She looks at him with surprise and awe. “Chris, are you serious?”

 

“Yes. This way we can see if this is something and spend the New Year together or drinking our hearts out”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Yes. I have to disconnect to book the flight and pack a bag.”

 

“I’ll book the flight and you pack the bag. Stay on, I need your info”

 

She looks back at him and opens a big smile. “This is kinda crazy, you know that, right?”

 

“Go on, I want you on the first plane..” he smiles back.

 

“Good thing my bag was already done, I just have to add some things for the extra days”

 

And that’s how things started to get very real, very soon. She finished packing, he books her flight after some discussion about who would pay for it - she won - and they talked for the entire process till she was inside the plan hearing the request to turn off the electronics.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you as soon as you land”

 

“You better be”

 

“Good flight, babe”

 

“See you soon, sugar”


	7. Nothing wrong with today

It wasn’t a pleasant flight for Harper. Not that it had any problem but her mind was ruining everything. She leaves home sure of what she wanted and now she’s feeling like she’s an idiot for doing it.

 

He sends her a text while she’s waiting for her bag.  _ “Hey, I’m just out of the baggage claim area, ok?”  _

 

_ Fuck. He’s here. I’m here. What the fuck is going on, Harper? _ She gets her bag and leaves, looking out for him. And there he is, wearing black jeans, a white shirt and dark blue coat, with a dark cap and glasses, looking annoyingly handsome. He’s just on the side of a trauma kit, which is a great thing since she feels she’s going to pass out. He sees her and opens a big smile, walking up to her and enveloping the woman in his strong arms. She let go of her bag and holds his waist.

 

“Fuck, you smell so good. How was the flight?” He says without letting go of her. 

 

“Uneventful. Unless you count me freaking out as an event”

 

“Why?”

 

“Too much time to overthink this”

 

“Are you better or still nervous?”

 

“I’m great. This is a good place to be”

 

“We better go then, do you need to go to the restroom or eat?”

 

“Let’s go, I’m good.”

 

He takes her backpack, suitcase and holds her hand, taking her to his car. There, he opens the door for her, making her smile. He puts the bags at the trunk and slides in the driver’s seat. He drops his head back and turns to the side to look at her. “I’m so glad you’re here”

 

She smiles and gets closer, giving him a peck in the lips. “I’m glad to be here, Chris” He turns towards her, his hand in her neck, bringing her closer and kissing her deeper. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you home. You must be tired.” He kisses the back of her hand and turns to drive out of there. “It’s about 30 minutes to my house, do you want to grab something to eat in a drive-through or something?”

 

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re hungry?”

“I am. I was so nervous about you coming that I didn’t eat at all since we finish talking and now I’m starving”

 

She laughs “Let’s eat then, you fool! You want to stop or buy something?”

 

“Let’s buy, I want to go home”

 

They go to Burger King and he orders cokes and fries for them both. The clerk was so gleeful it was pleasing to watch their interaction. “Ok, drive and I feed you...”

 

“Thanks. So, tell me everything I don’t know.”

 

“Do you know something, really? This is so crazy!”

 

“I know you’re smart, brave, gorgeous, sweet, admired for your work, lovingly with your family and that to talk to you lights me up. Now I even know you smell amazing and has the most delicious kiss…”

 

“Ok, well..I’m 31, born and raised in Nashville, I work as the producer of my cousin’s band, and I travel a lot because of it. I’m frequently torn between opposites...like I want to be in the snow as much as I want to be by the beach and it takes me so much time to decide it’s infuriating, really. I love tattoos, as you can see and I can’t live without music.”

 

“Good, good. I’m 37, actor, traveling a lot because of it, I have anxiety so I’m frequently torn over anything, but I’m way better than I used to be, I learn a lot about it and I’m able to control it. I love tattoos and music too and I’m not as mature as a man of my age should be”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I...I’m always playing around, waking up late, planning Disney trips and I can spend days doing nothing productive”

 

“And you compare this to what? Grown-up men that hate their jobs and need to have a controlled routine cause they don’t make money enough to enjoy life?”

 

“Well, yes. But since you put it this way…”

 

“You’re not immature, you’re financially stable”

 

They stop at a traffic light and he puts his hand in her thigh. “Where were you ten years ago?”

 

“Having my heart broken, that would have been the worst year to meet you.”

 

“I would probably be an assehole anyway, so 2008 it’s crossed off”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with today, Chris.”

 

“No, I’m good with today” he leans towards her and kisses her till the traffic lights turn green and the car behind them blew the horns. They talk more about work and some Christmas’ ongoings till he stops the car at his garage. 

 

Chris opens the door for her again and holds her hand to enter his house. His plan was to show her the house and offer her some wine, but as soon as they got in he turns her around and kisses her again, one arm around her waist and the other on her neck, tilting her face to the perfect angle. The kiss is slow and deep, teeth biting lips, hands bringing each other’s body closer and a soft moaning here and there.

 

“I don’t want to play hard to get, but I’m tired...I don’t want to lead you on.”

 

“It’s okay, I know. I’m so fucking happy you’re here” He kisses her again “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“No. I’m not sleepy, just tired. Can we stay like this?”

 

“Kissing in the middle of the hall?”

 

“Kissing, feeling you...I don’t care where”

 

“The couch. The bed is too tempting.” She smiles and he walks her to the living room.

 

“You have a nice house, very comfy. Where’s Dodger?”

 

“With my mother. I wanted some privacy.”

 

“Oh, poor dog.” She settles on the couch and he sits by her side.

 

“We can pick him up tomorrow”

 

“We?”

 

“No pressure, let’s see..” he kisses her again and the make-out session starts, hands wandering around a bit, soft touches mixed with hard squeezes. 

 

“God, you feel so good, Chris. I want you so much.”

 

“Fuck babe, don’t say things like that, I’m gonna cum on my fucking pants”

 

She laughs “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I don’t mean to be a tease” she pecks him all over the face.

 

“We better do something else or take a cold shower”

 

“Yeah, let’s do something else”

 

His phone rings and he stands to answer it. “Let me get that, you keep thinking about something not sexy that we can do”.

 

She lays in the couch and tries to control her breathing. That was torture, she wants him and he wants her, but her body is so tired! She doesn’t want to have crappy sex with him. When she opens her eyes, he was looking back at her from the other side of the living room. She waits for him to finish and stands, walking to where he is.

 

“Ok, cold shower it is, where is the bathroom?” 

 

“Erm, do you want to stay at the guest room?”

 

“I want to be with you. Is a shower for two. Where can we go?”

 


	8. No shower?

 

“A cold shower for two?” Chris asks softly. “Are you looking for the less effective way to avoid sex? I don’t know if you’re naive or mean!” he tickles her and they laugh.

“I don’t want to have crappy sex with you. But that doesn’t mean we need to stop the rest.” she slides her hand on his chest and he brings her closer by hugging her waist. They kiss and he walks without letting go of her, making her walk backwards to his bedroom.

“Yes, it means, cause I swear to God I’m not capable of doing it halfway, my dick would hurt for years” he jokes and they laugh while entering the room. He puts his hands in her face, admiring her “Will you be sad if we do something else?”.

“No...what do you have in mind?”

“Music. Let’s play” he gets a guitar that was sitting at a corner and she smiles “Are you gonna serenade me, sugar?”

“No, I’ll sing you Christmas Carols and give this sexual pull an end” he says while taking his dark blue coat off and standing there with his tight white shirt.

“Yes, that helped a lot, thanks. I’m not attracted to this at all. A hot body and a guitar is such a turn off for me” Harper jokes while taking her boots off and sitting at the carpeted floor. “There’s no way I’ll be up in this bed with you now that I know you’ll blame me afterward”

He laughs, gets them some cushions and sits by her side, leaning back against the bed. He starts to play a Johnny Mathis song “Oh my God! You were serious about the Christmas songs!”

“Of course I was! Do you know this one?”

“Do I know? I grew up with nothing but gospel and Christmas songs every holiday. Now hush, let’s sing”

They sing some songs while laughing when they miss some cord or word in the songs. But the atmosphere changed when Chris started to sing  _ “Maybe it's much too early in the game _

_ Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same _

_ What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?” _

He gets closer to her and puts the guitar aside, kissing her and inclining them to lay on the cushions. She puts her hands in his face, feeling the stubble that covers his jaw then sliding them to grab his hair, deepening the kiss. “Fuck, it feels like things go from cool to fucking damn hot in a second with you”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t look even one bit sorry” he kisses her jaw, then her neck and collarbone...tiny sweet kisses, trying very hard not to be too blunt. “I want to memorize every tattoo you have before we do anything else.”

“That would take days, you know?”

“Well, maybe a glimpse at them all will suffice”

“I just need to take my clothes off then”

“You little devil!” He laughs and pecks her lips, laying beside her.

“How was growing up in Nashville?”

“It kind of sucked…My dad is a master builder and it was just the two of us. We have a big family but at the time we were the black sheep, so we would saw them rarely and it would be unpleasant most of the times. This got better with time, but...to grow up with a quiet man made me needy.”

“What about your mother?”

“She went away...she was the reason my father fought with his family and she went away as soon as I was born...came back when my cousins got famous, but I don’t see her since I was 21. 2008 again, see how this year sucks?”

“I’m sorry.” He says taking her hair out of the way and giving her a sweet kiss.

“It’s not something that bothers me anymore. She’s a stranger to me…”

They look into each other's eyes for minutes, trying to imagine what’s going on inside the others head, but then she says something. “I can’t be with you on New Year’s Eve, Chris. I’ll be with my niece, I promised her I would…we can hang out in Utah, but I was already going with my cousin and his family I can’t…” he interrupts her with a hot kiss, climbing over her and deepening the kiss. He kneads Harper’s body touching her breast over her t-shirt and bringing her leg to cling to his hips.

For Chris, at that moment, that was the best thing she could say. Not that he expects it before she said it, but when she did, the fact that she would not let her niece down meant the world for him. “Ok, we’ll work things out…”

His fingers slide inside her shirt and she closes her eyes. “Please don't stop, Chris”. Harper’s body was feeling hot and she was sure her face was all red. There was nothing but desire running in her veins. To Chris, the sight of her all bothered and flushed was too sexy to ignore.

He moves his right hand to her ass, grabbing it hard and moaning into the kiss. She felt so good he wanted to have her, but he was going to respect Harper’s decision not to do this tonight and satisfy himself with a heavy make-out session. In fact, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.

 


	9. Finally in bed

Harper didn’t remember going to bed, but there’s where she wakes, alone. She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before venturing through the house looking for Chris. She found him in the kitchen, talking on the phone. Chris was distracted by the conversation and doesn’t hear her walking up to him until she hugs his waist from behind.

 

“Yeah mom, I have to go, ok? I’ll talk to you later.” He takes Harper’s hand in his a bring it to his lips, kissing it while his mother says something else. “I will, but I can’t promise anything. I’ll let you know. Love you.” He finishes the call, drop the phone at the counter and let go of her arms, turning around to look at her. “Good morning, gorgeous, did you sleep ok?” he kisses her lips quickly and softly.

 

“Yes. Although I don’t remember going to sleep..”

 

“You fell asleep while I was singing to you, so I put you to bed. I slept in the guest bedroom”

 

“You should have woken me up and I would have gone to the guest bedroom”

 

“I didn’t want anyone to be in the guest bedroom, but you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up to ask if it was okay to sleep together.”

 

“Well, for the record, it is. But I hope I’m not gonna fall asleep on you again. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, you were tired. I made us breakfast, are you hungry?” He turns back to the stove and moves the frying pan to the table, motioning with his head for her to sit.

 

“Yes, what do we have?” Harper sits and is impressed to see the table was set beautifully and there’s a white rose on her plate.

 

“Eggs, bacon and this oat bread that my sister made”

 

She sniffs the flower and smiles at him. “Thank you”

 

“You’re welcome. In this jar, we have orange juice but there’s a coffee machine if you prefer”

 

“Juice is great. You know, I was thinking about the trip to Utah...I probably won’t be able to buy a ticket on your flight, but I have to buy soon anyway so we can plan everything, or I’ll be homeless after you leave”

 

“First of all, I wouldn’t leave you alone if it was the case, but we’ll be going in a private jet. As I said, some friends are coming along and it would be less problematic to go this way.”

 

“Oh. Ok.”

 

“It’s not something I do often...” Chris tries to explain, but she interrupts him “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not judging at all. I just forgot you’re you for a moment. I know how hard it can be, Chris, I see it every day”

 

“I forgot you’re used to this things…”

 

“Yep. There’s nothing wrong on using the perks of fame. Especially when no one cares about the times you feel used.”

 

Chris wanted to jump in her lap and kiss her, cause he knows she’s not devaluing his feelings as rich people drama. She lives in this environment, she deals with her cousin’s wins and problems and is capable of understanding some of his conflicts from a different point of view. Usually, his girlfriends stand at the same position as him, with their own clashes with fame and expectations. Harper is the bystander, the confidant. 

 

“Why are you so silent?” she asks looking intently to his eyes. She has such an outspoken behavior, sweet and honest he feels compelled to give her the same courtesy, and this interaction is so natural that he doesn’t even think about his answers.

 

“As sexually and romantically attracted to you I may be, this right here is what makes this different. When you say something I know is exactly what crossed your mind and not some attempt to entice or fish for the right answer. And my reply is so unstrained that it gets to my lips before I have the chance to analyze myself. And believe me, I’m tired of analyzing myself.”

 

“I’m glad you feel like that, Chris. I’m truly comfortable with you. But I have to say this sound like friend zone talk” he stands and goes to her side, holding her hands and getting her on her feet “No no no. I just said I’m sexually and romantically attracted to you! No friend zone at all, you’re hot as hell”. 

 

She laughs “I’m kidding, you meatball! Just fishing for the right answer” Harper hugs him, her arms sliding over his neck, and he pretends to be outraged with her jest but ends up laughing and hugging her back. “How was your night, handsome?” he kisses her “It took some time to fall asleep...it was both nice and miserable to know you were so close”.

“What are your plans for today?”

 

“I need to finish packing and make some arrangements with my friends about tomorrow. But other than that I just want to be with you.” He kisses her and she leaps in his body, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Be with me then, take me to bed” he kisses her and goes to the bedroom, dropping Harper at his bed.

 

“Go get some condoms, Chris.”

 

“Oh, babe, there’s a long time until we need them...stay still and let me take care of you” he lay beside her and starts to kiss her neck. While Chris’ hands trail over the outside of her legs, Harper’s ran through his hair, one of them sliding till it reaches his chest. The feel of his muscles and the thud of his heartbeat stimulating her passion.

 

Chris' hands travel lower to cup her ass and he grunts against her lips “So delicious” he starts to move down towards her waist, lifting her shirt to kiss her navel. “You’re so smooth…can I take this off?” he says holding her shirt, to what she nods. He lifts it out of her body and resumes kissing her stomach. 

 

Harper tilts her head back and deeper into the pillows when she feels him kissing his way to her breasts. She knows he’s trying to learn her body reactions and finds it adoring. “Take everything off, Chris” he does exactly that, starting from her bra and moving to her jeans and panties. “Fuck, this is perfect...you look perfect”.

 

He takes his time to worship her body, kissing her skin and licking, sucking...he wants to devour her. The sounds she makes are a great incentive and he touches her all over till she can’t take any more “Please, stop teasing, I want you so much, Chris”.

 

“You’re so wet” he feels her nod and moan when he capture a nipple between his lips. Harper pulls him closer by the neck and kisses him “So fucking sexy, babe. Will you come for me?” she whines and feels her body clenching when he slides his finger inside her, moving her hips trying to get him deeper, to make him rub against her more. “You’re so flushed, so hot...god, touch my dick, feel how hard I am for you, feel how much I want to fuck you” he grasps her hand and brings it to his dick, still inside his sweatpants.

 

To touch him makes her even hornier. Chris is hard and thick, making her imagine how it would feel when he’s inside her. “Please, please” she begs, gently squeezing it. He bites her lips and sped up the pumping of his fingers on her pussy. “Do you like it? Hm? Do you want it? Want it inside of you? Cum for me and I’ll fuck you babe” and she does, spasming around his fingers. “That’s it babe, so fucking pretty…” He kisses her deeply and smiles at the satisfied noises she makes.

 

“Why I’m naked while you’re fully clothed, Chris?” he giggles and kisses her again.

 

“What do you say we take that shower for two you wanted yesterday?”


	10. Bath time

“A shower or a bath?”

 

“Whatever you want, darling”

 

“I want to stick to the shower idea but my legs are jelly”

 

Chris smiles and moves to kiss her lips before going to the bathroom to fill the tub. “Do you want to drink something, babe?” he yells while searching for some candles. Then it gets to him that it’s too bright for the candles to look cozy, so he goes looking for a bath salt that according to Carly is invigorating and energizing...he wants Harper to feel good and enjoy this day. He wants her to like being with him. He wants her to feel appreciated.

 

“Is it too soon to drink wine?” she yells back.

 

“Are you in the mood for alcohol?” he finally finds the salts and spread some in the water.

 

“Yes..” Harper keeps looking at the ceiling, trying to remember his facial expression when he was pleasuring her. He looked so resoluted and strong...thirsty. All she wants is to make him look like that again. He walks back to the bedroom shirtless and her mouth drops. “I was supposed to do that...come here”

 

He lays above her and kisses her tenderly. “You look like sin, naked in my bed. I like it”

 

“Well, thank you, sugar. I feel like a sin. Can I ask what you think about the tattoos now that you know them all?” she looks deeply into his eyes as he traces his fingers over her collarbone, going down to her navel.

 

“I think you’re so fucking hot and badass I have no idea why you ever gave me the time of the day...you’re bold and hardcore, look at me, I’m a fucking nerd.”

 

“Oh, please...I’m so sad for you! Probably never gets to take a girl to bed.” 

 

He laughs and stands, holding her hand to bring her up and take her to the tub. “Never a girl like you, no. Now enter the bathtub and I’ll be right back with food and drinks”

 

Harper enters the tub and rests her head against the edge, closing her eyes. A phone starts ringing and she hears Chris saying “It’s yours, I’ll take it to you, just a sec”. He enters with a tray in one arm, 2 cups and her phone in the other. She gets the phone and answers it. “Do you want me to leave?” she nods ‘no’ and he starts to pour the sparkling wine on the goblets.

 

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” 

 

_ “Hey, where are you? I’m at the door” _

 

“Oh, my heavens, I might be a bit far from home…”

 

_ “Where?” _

 

“In Boston…”

 

_ “What are you doing in Boston? You didn’t say anything...” _

 

“I know, it was some impulsive thing I guess. Do you need something? Is everything okay?”

 

_ “I just wanted to give you something…” _

 

“Oh, bless your heart, Matt, are you with my keys? You can enter.”

 

_ “I’ll wait for you to be back” _

 

“Ok, I’ll go to Utah with Nathan...and be back after that…”

 

_ “It’s okay darling, we’ll talk later, have a nice holiday” _

 

“You too, darling, send my love to everyone!”

 

_ “I will, bye” _

 

She ends the call and puts the phone on the tray and Chris is leaning against the bathroom cabinet, looking a bit worried.

 

“So...Matt?”

 

She smiles and moves forward at the tub, leaving space for him to enter. “Take this off and come in, sugar. Matt is my cousin, I only told Jessie I was coming here so we passed by my house and got worried.”

Chris takes his pants off and enters the tub behind her, wrapping his arm around her body to bring her closer, leaning on his chest, his legs on each side of her body. He gives her a cup and takes another, drinking together in silence for some minutes.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

She let go of the cup and takes him to put aside too, turning a bit on his chest. Enough to give his lips a kiss. “I’m not mad. Just enjoying this”

 

“You got so quiet…”

 

“Sometimes I like to just enjoy the silence and the feelings...on rare and short occasions, but I feel like breathing the moment in, you know?”

 

“Yes, I get it. It reminds me that we don’t know each other at all...and despite this, being with you here feels so right and...and I’m getting sappy, sorry”

 

“You’re being real...that’s lovely”

 

They kiss and she touches his body, ending in his dick, holding it. She opens her eyes to see his reaction and his eyes are closed, his mouth partly open, a troubled look in his face. “Babe, you don’t have to do this” she kisses him again “Harper…”.

 

“I want to, Chris. I want to make you feel good.” she keeps touching him and watching his reactions. “It really feels right, doesn’t it? Tell me what do you want, Chris. Whatever you want, tell me.”

 

He opens his eyes and looks deeply into hers, then pulls her close to sit on his lap, kissing her firmly, his hand sliding to grip her hair, the other guiding her hips to rub them together. “I need you, Harper. I want you. Now. Can I?” he says against her mouth. 

 

“Take me to bed, Chris.” He does that right after grabbing a condom from the drawer. Laying in her back, she watches as he set the condom in place. “You’re so yummy…”

 

He climbs over her and kisses her neck, settling his body between her legs. He caresses her pussy with his fingers, making sure she’s ready for him. “Do you want me, babe? Do you want me inside of you?”

 

“Fuck...yes...so much” she whispers back “You’re so hot...so hard and thick...do it, sugar”. Needing no more invitation, he enters her. They close their eyes and he rests his forehead on her’s. “Oh my goodness, Chris. You feel so good.”

 

“Oh babe, you’re so delicious. Look at me, gorgeous, open your eyes.”

 

She does as he says and they look deep into each other's eyes and stay like this when he starts to move in and out of her, slowly and lustful. She wraps her legs on his hips and brings one of his hands to her mouth, licking his index finger and bringing it inside of her mouth. They never lose eye contact but her sweet moans are driving him insane. He was almost sure she was trying to kill him with sex. He moves the hand she is holding to her jaw, using his thumb to massage her bottom lip.

 

“Tell me what you’re feeling, babe”

 

“As you own me” she licks his bottom lips.

 

“For fucking sake, Harper!” he kisses her and starts to fuck her faster. 

 

Chris wants to make her cum over and over before he gets to cum too, and that’s what he does. She’s very responsive and devoted, making him even more attracted to her. When he finally can’t take it anymore, she knows; she hugs him closer and whispers in his ear “I’m so close again, come with me, handsome. I wanna feel it.” They come together and Chris turns to the side to breathe.

 

“You’re really a sin”


	11. Leaving the bed sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, sorry. I'm trying to get back in track. Sebastian is making it very difficult :p

 

After taking a nap together, Chris wakes and starts kissing Harper's neck. His hands caressing her body and his breathing the smell of her hair in. Nothing indicates to him that she’s awake before she says quietly “This is soo good. I love the feeling of your lips”

 

“Your skin is so soft...I love kissing it. But I miss your lips, come here” He pulls her arm, turning her around to face him and kisses her.

 

“Your phone was vibrating but I was too gone to tell you” she touches his biceps, tracing her fingers on his vein.

 

“The guys must be trying to reach me..I’ll call them later”

 

“Call them now.” 

 

“I just want to kiss you now” Chris wraps his arm over her and brings her closer, kissing her again. The smell of him invading her senses makes Harper wants him again.

 

“We can’t stay in bed all day, Chris.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cause you have to finish packing and to talk to your friends about tomorrow”

 

“Leaving the bed sucks.” he says against her neck.

 

“I’m hungry...we should do something to eat too.”

 

“Ops, sorry. Let’s order something..or you rather eat out?”

 

“Oh, no..let’s order.”

 

“People tends to leave me alone here, you know? We can go out…”

 

“It’s okay, I just want to stay in. It doesn’t really bother me, Chris.”

 

“Okay...well, let’s order and you can help me with my clothes while we wait for the food.”

 

“Yes, the only bad thing about Utah right now it’s how many clothes you’ll have to put on...I like naked you.” he laughs and pulls her out of bed “I like naked you too. I’ll make sure to see naked you every night, babe”

 

They left the bed to organize his bags, eat, talk to his friends and decide when to meet tomorrow. They can’t ignore the domestic feeling and the way they seem to dance around each other, as things find their place and kisses are stolen. There’s a special place on her hip that fits Chris’ hands so perfectly. The day passes by faster than they would like and the night has them flushed and naked in bed again. 

 

“You fill me up so good, Chris. Do you want to give me more? Hmm? Do you want to fuck me harder?”

 

“Fuck, babe, that’s what you want?”

 

“I want you to do what you want...and I have a feeling you like it rough.”

 

“Fucking temptress” he kisses her and trusts into her harder, holding her legs on his biceps, getting deeper. He kisses her jaw and bites her neck. Her moans filling his ears and her hands holding him closer, pulling on his hair.

 

Sex with Chris is amazing. The kind of amazing she never had before. With the first man she loved, sex was like sinning and not in a good way. Harper would always feel bad afterward. It was too quick, too disconnected. Sex was the worst part of the relationship. It was like he was punishing her for the pleasure he felt. After that, she had some lovers, but nothing serious, so she never really let go. She was always in control and unbiased. But this. This she just did with Chris was sexy, fulfilling and deep. 

 

“I can see it in your eyes, you know? The twist. There’s sweet Chris and hot Chris. I like you both but I can see who’s in charge” 

 

“You’re in charge, gorgeous.”

 

She smiles at him and kisses his jaw.

 

“There's going to have couples, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And single guys?”

 

“Yes”

 

“You know they’re going to hate me, right? I don't even want to ask about your girlfriends...”

 

“They’re not going to hate you”

 

“They think it’ll be easy to meet girls with you by their side and you’ll be with me...oh, but not in the New Year’s Eve...great.”

 

“Yeah...You better be with me on that night, right?” he jest, to what she looks at him with a fake mad face. “No way. But I’ll be sure to keep my expectation low for the next day”

 

“I’m an adult with self-control, morals and a pretty good sense of fidelity”

 

She smiles and kisses him. “Yes, Cap.”

 

He laughs and presses her against the bed. “I want you, Harper, no one else. I’ll be right at your door the next day.”


	12. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t mean any disrespect, this is just fiction and my mind likes to play with it.
> 
> All the errors are mine, sorry.
> 
> I finally know what I’ll do with this :)

 

Harper is brushing her hair when Chris yells from the kitchen that some of the guys are going to meet them at his house to drive together and she yells back that it’s fine. She keeps looking at herself in the mirror and thinking about the night before and today and how Chris makes her body tremble.

 

She leaves the bathroom and he whistles. “Leather pants? That’s sexy.”

 

“I’m trying to seduce someone…”

 

“You’re doing a great job” he hugs her and kisses her shoulder. “Adam is coming and Mike is a bit late. We can have some drinks till he gets here…”

 

“Yes...is everything ready?”

 

“Yeah. You’re smelling so good.”

 

“Am I? It’s this lotion I like...You smell good too” She turns around to kiss him but stops when she sees his sweater. “Are you seriously wearing this?!”

 

“Yeah...why?”

 

“Oh god, this is…” she laughs out loud and he gets kind of incredulous. The ringing of the bell takes his mind out of it and he goes open the door.

 

“Don’t think this is over, you little devil”

 

He opens the door for his friend Adam and takes him to the living room, making small talk.

 

“So where is this little comet that fell on our trip?”

 

“Shh...man, don’t talk like that, she’ll feel unwelcome” Chris whispers looking behind towards the bedroom.

 

“Well, I can’t say I was looking forward to this, can I? But, okay, I’ll be a good fella. Where is she?” 

 

“She must be trying to get a hold of her laughter. She was giving me crap about the sweater.”

 

“Well, I can see why”

 

“Thanks, man. Go on, get you something to drink, I’ll get her” 

She enters the room and Chris stops in his track. “Hey, I was going to find you. Har, this is Adam. Man, this is Harper.”

 

“Hey, nice to meet you”

 

“Hi. You’re...not at all what I had in mind...Nice to meet you.”

 

“In not his type, right?”

 

“No, you’re my type, to be honest. But hey...is good to see him growing up”

 

“What? Why wouldn’t she be my type? This is bullshit”

 

“Oh man, she’s stylish and obviously has a personality of her own...that’s new”

 

“You’re mean. That’s what you two have in common. You’re both mean to me” he takes Harper hand in his “What do you want to drink, babe?”

 

“Beer is fine, thank you”

 

He takes a bottle from the minibar and gives to her. “I’m gonna get our bags to the car, ok? Be right back.”

 

As soon as Chris leaves with the bags Adam leans closer to her.

 

“What do you want with a guy like him?”

 

“I like him very specifically, not as a genre. We clicked. He’s a great guy.”

 

“He is...but I can’t help but think he’s not going to be able to deal with a hot thing like you.”

 

She looks deeply into his eyes, not liking the mischievous in it.

 

“He’s dealing with me just fine.”

 

“You should call me when this it’s done. “

 

She is going to answer when Chris enters back into the room. She didn’t even hear what he says, just the two of them laughing. God, she wanted to kick Adam’s balls! But she’ll play nice and create no drama. She just met Chris, the last thing she wants is to be a bitch. Maybe that’s what Adam wants. Maybe he wants her out of the picture. Well, she came here for Chris and Chris only. It’s not like she hasn't dealt with stupid fuckers before.

 

Chris, on the other hand, took her sudden silence as nervousness about meeting his friends. He didn’t mention anything until they’re inside the plane with everyone finding their place to take-off.

“Hey, you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m good. A bit tired..” she wanted to say something but she feels like that would not end well, so if she just ignores Adam, he will take a hint.

 

“Do you want to take a nap? I can make them keep quiet” he whispers in her neck.

 

“No, thanks, don’t worry about me, I’m fine…” she’s going to kiss Chris when Adam yells to everyone:

 

“Now, let’s all be honest for a second. Who else thinks Harper is going to chew him up? Man, she’s too much for you to handle.”

 

They all laugh and Chris throws a hat on him “She can chew me all she wants, you’re jealous I have a badass girl and you’re a lonely meatball”

 

She only smiles at Chris and kisses him again. The rest of the trip went by with no more antics from Adam. She talks to all Chris’ friends and wives and girlfriends without a problem and even gets to like some of them. 

 

To go out have some drinks was exactly what she needs, so when one of them propose she’s the first one to say yes. And she drinks the whole night, and dance the whole night cause she wants to just forget and have fun. It’s when she’s at the dance floor with Kristen, who’s a wife of one of his friends that Chris stops paying attention to the talk and smiles admiring her.

 

“She’s hot, man! But you know...how do you think she’ll act when you’re not around? I mean...she’s not looking like a taken woman.”

 

“Are you serious? She’s dancing...you’re talking like an old republican.”

 


	13. Do it how you want it done

She was at the bar counter waiting for her drink when she saw Chris coming her way. The arms sliding against her waist reminds Harper of the best way to forget problems: sex.

 

Sex never helped her before, who the hell she thinks she’s kidding? Sex had always been the problem. Things with Caleb were just magical...they completed each other, they were close, they understand the other...till they put his things on her things and everything would just collapse. Every single time. But sex with Chris was always good. She turns around kissing Chris and resting her arms on his neck. “Hey handsome, why don’t we go back to the hotel?”

 

“We can go if you want to, but we’ll be sleeping, cause you’re drunk”

 

“I’m not drunk, I know what I’m doing”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Hundred percent. I want you.”

 

“I want you too, gorgeous. I got hard watching you dance..” he kisses her neck and she moans softly “you’re so sexy. Forget this drink. Let me go pay so we can leave…”

 

“I’ll go to the bathroom and find you up front, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll let everyone know..”

 

Chris goes to the table where most of his friends are to tell them he’ll pay for everything consumed till that moment. They cheer but asks why he’s leaving.

 

“I’m tired...and Harper is going to stay with her family tomorrow, so I want to enjoy a bit more”

 

“Oh, you big romantic, go on, Chris, see you tomorrow.” says Lauren

 

“See you all tomorrow!”

 

When Harper gets out of the bathroom, Adam is there.

 

“I heard you’re leaving already...I was hoping I would get at least a dance.” He tries to get her hand and she takes it off harshly.

 

“Chris is waiting for me, excuse me”

 

She walks to Chris, completely sober after her interaction with Adam.

 

“You’re okay? You look pale”

 

“I just need a shower and you”

 

They go to the hotel and the rest of the night goes exactly as Harper wanted. They had hard and fast sex in the wall just beside the room’s door. Them he took her to the shower and proceed to kiss her all over before she gives him the best blowjob ever.

 

“So your name is Jessica?” he says looking at her id before giving it back to her. “Cute pic”

 

“Well, yes. But no one calls me that. We have this thing that we all use our middle names, we thought it would be cool, like having an alter ego. The boys started...and I’ve always done anything to fit with them. Jessica was the name my mother chose…”

 

“She lives close?”

 

“No, she’s from Spain. I don’t really know where she lives. Last time I heard she was in Madrid, but who knows?”

 

“Is your father a good guy?”

 

“He is. Yes. He was young and had idea of how to raise a child...so he made some mistakes, like leaving me with my aunt’s for months sometimes...but things got better when I was big enough to tell him what I wanted and he respected my decisions. We had a strange relationship but I guess it works for us. Your family is pretty close, right?”

 

“Yes. Far from perfect, but we’re close and reliable. That’s what you have with your cousins, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. I guess you can say that...” she lays her head in his chest and he plays with her hair.

 

“Is Nathan who’s coming over to Utah?”

 

“Yes. Nathan, his wife Jessie, who’s my best friend and their daughter, Violet. They also have a baby boy but he’ll be with his grandmother for this part of their vacation...”

 

“Do you think I’ll get to meet them?”

 

“Do you want to meet them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We’ll see…”

 

“What about the others? Is Nathan the one you’re closer with?”

 

“I don’t really know. They have different roles in my life. I can’t really point who’s closer to me. I guess it changes...Nathan is the older and I guess he’s like the big brother...usually the one I spend more family time with...like cooking and discussing the world problems. I actually live between Nathan’s and Jared’s houses...and they’re the ones I see the most when we’re not touring...Jared is my partner in crime usually. And we have some music projects on the outside. Matt is the one who phoned me, remember? He calls out my bullshit in the sweetest ways...and there’s Caleb…” she takes a big breath and sits, holding his hand.

 

“Caleb is who I don’t want to talk about right now. He’s my ex.”

 

“Your cousin?”

 

“Yes. And believe me, I heard how strange that is in many different ways.”

 

“And you don’t want to talk about him?”

 

“No, I don’t. I don’t want to drag Caleb with me to every relationship I may start”

 

“Ok, I respect that.”

 

“I understand if you find this too much...”

 

“I like you, Harper. That won't change it.”

 

“Good, cause I like you too”

 

He pulls her down to lay by his side again and they go back to kissing before sleeping.

 

In the morning, Chris is in the shower when Adam enters the room and she jumps out of bed, scared. Harper yells at him “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Chris gets out of the bathroom “What’s up?”

 

“Whoa, calm down..it’s me.” Adam says with a sarcastic smile on his face.

 

“How the fuck do you enter someone's bedroom like that?” Harper holds the comforter closer to her body, furious and feeling like she should have said something about Adam to Chris last night.

 

“Chill out, I just came by to call you guys to breakfast. Chris?!”

 

“Sorry babe, we’re just…”

 

She ignores Chris and turns back to face Adam “Leave.”

 

“Believe me, that’s all I want to do”

 

She looks at Chris and he’s still with the towel on his waist

 

“Babe, I’m sorry...this is just how we are…”

 

“I don’t give a damn about how you are. You’re not alone and he should respect that”

 

“Yes, yeah...but...you didn’t have to yell at him, you know?”

 

“I’m naked in bed, Christopher.”

 

“He didn’t know that. Aren’t you overreacting?”

 

For Chris, it was just his old pal being too friendly. For her, it was the guy that’s disrespecting her, doing it yet again, in a new way and making her look like a bitch in front of Chris.

 

“I’m going to take a bath before we talk about this, cause I’m really fuming right now”

 

“Babe, he’s my best friend, I swear he didn’t mean to scare or disrespect you…”

 

“We’ll talk later, Chris. We better go say sorry to your best friend as is clear you want to do…”

 

She enters the bed and Chris throws himself at the bed, frustrated.


	14. That kind of healing

 

“Man…” Chris says leaning against Adam’s door.

 

“You know what? We don’t have to stress about it, Chris. I should have knocked, I’ll talk to her again to apologize. It looks like you really like her and I don’t want to cause you any problem with her. Go be with your girl, it’s all fine with me.” Chris gives Adam a hug and lives his friend room.

 

At the hall, going back to his and Harper’s suite, he thinks about how well his friend took it all. Adam is a true friend. He enters the room and she’s closing her bag. She looks at him and sits by the bed. “I'm going to my hotel…”

 

“What?” he comes closer and sits by her side “You don’t have to do this...let’s talk”

 

“He’s your best friend...I’m not going to enter any kind of dispute with him about who’s right, Chris. I don’t like the way he acts towards me, so I rather stay away.”

 

“I talked to him and he’s really sorry, he’s going to apologize again. He’s a great guy, Harper. He didn’t mean to…” she kisses his cheek, her hand closing his lips.

 

“I don’t want to talk about Adam. I’ll send you the number of my room as soon as I get to the hotel...things don’t have to change between us, seriously, Chris. And I swear I’ll understand anything you might decide.” She stands and picks her phone from the nightstand and puts on a jacket. For him, it all feels like a fucking nightmare. Everything was going fine..he likes her…

 

When Harper gets her bag, he stands and pulls her against him, hugging her close. He whispers in her hair “Don’t go. You’re right, babe...Can’t we just forget about it and enjoy our time? You’re already going to leave me tonight. It’s not fair on us.” He feels her shoulders sagging and starts to kiss her neck. “There’s something big here. I know it and you know it. That’s what matters, babe.”

 

“You came to enjoy a vacation with your friends and this is just going to make things feel awkward...I know there’s something big between us, I feel it too. I guess this is a good reason for us to take a step behind and wait for a better moment. We don’t need this drama, Chris.”

 

“I don’t want to stay away. I want to be with you.” He kisses her and tilts her head behind to look into her eyes. “I want this to be serious, Har...I know it’s soon, but I want you to be my girlfriend”. As much as she felt from the start that things were different with Chris, she wasn’t expecting this kind of talk to occur. “Don’t give me this look...just stay. Let’s have a good day and I’ll take you to your hotel at night. And tomorrow we can have lunch with your family, what do you say? I’ll go hang out with you guys. Okay?”

 

“I want you to enjoy this trip with your friends, Chris.”

 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Harper?”

 

“Yes..” she whispers while trying not to smile; He slides his hands around her neck and kisses her.

 

“You’re the best Christmas’ present I ever got” he lay her on the bed, kissing her neck and taking her shirt off. “Stop worrying, okay? I’ll make it all good.”

 

“Don’t say things you don’t believe in, I don’t need promises and I don’t forgive lies” he stops kissing her to look into her hazel eyes.

 

“I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want you to come to New York with me in January. I have some appointments and some work to do but it won’t take much time. And I know you’ll be free till February…”

 

“You’re a good listener…” she smiles and kisses him. “I want to be with you, Chris.”

 

There was nothing but Chris in Harper’s mine for the rest of the morning. It was almost 2 pm when they leave the bed to have lunch and after that, they go to the mountain with his friends to skiing. The happiness the couple was feeling makes them forget about any disagreement.


	15. Happy moments

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Your hand is wet, Chris”

 

They’re walking side by side and holding hands. There's a short way to the restaurant and they decide to go walking.

 

“I may be a bit nervous, but that’s cause I’ll meet your niece”

 

“I bet that’s it” she smiles “He’s going to like you, you just can’t talk about football, that would be a huge mistake!”

 

“I can’t even think about football now that I know you’re a Titans fan..”

 

She stops in front of the restaurant, turning around to look at him. “If you feel like leaving the whole girlfriend and boyfriend out of the picture for now it’s okay with me. You know we can talk through things, right? I’m really easy going if I know what’s going know. Just don’t leave me in the dark and we’ll always be fine” Her own speech makes her feel like such a hypocrite...should she tell him the things Adam had said? 

 

He hugs her and kisses her temple. “We’ll be just fine. I want to yell to the rooftops you’re my girlfriend, gorgeous. What reminds me I better have a talk to my publicist before she sees us in a magazine and bites my ass.”

 

“Aunt Harpiiiie!” the cutest little redhead yells before hugging her legs. Harper crouches to talk with the kid. “Hey love, how are you?”

 

“Great! I’m the best skater of the family! Dad said it!”

 

“Well, of your family I’m sure you are...but you still have to beat me to be the best of all the Followill’s. Are you up to a competition tomorrow?”

 

“Yes! That’s going to be awesome!”

 

“It will. Violet, this is Chris.”

 

“Hey Violet, how are you?”

 

“Are you my auntie’s boyfriend now?”

 

The adults smile awkwardly over the girl’s sincerity and he nods. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Hmm. Ok.” she keeps looking at him with a sweet smile.

 

“You must be Jessie.” He says stretching his hands to shake hers. “Yes. Nice to meet you. This is my husband Nathan.” The men also shake hands while Jessie and Harper hug.

 

It took about 20 minutes for them to start talking about football. Nathan started the topic, so she could not blame Chris. The dinner was nice and everyone had a great time. In the end, Chris walked with them to their hotel.

 

“We’ll leave you lovebirds to say goodbye. Nice to meet you, man! See you tomorrow, right?” Nathan says holding a sleeping Violet against his chest.

 

“Yes, I’ll meet you guys at the skiing track. It was great to meet you too, you have a beautiful family”. 

 

“Thank you. Have a good night, Chris. See you tomorrow.” Jessie gives him a kiss and goes inside with her husband and daughter. Harper hugs him and talks in his ear. “Thank you, it was a great night.”

 

“It was really good. I like them. I like to see you with them…”

 

“Am I different?”

 

“Just more comfortable I guess.” He kisses her quickly and hugs her again. “Call me before you go to sleep?”

 

“Won’t you go out with the guys tonight?”

 

“I guess..but nothing big, maybe just have drinks at the hotel...call me.”

 

“Ok. Good night, sugar.”

 

“Night, babe”

 

They part ways and she goes straight to her room, but as soon as she closes the door, Jessie knocks “Hey, open up!” she does and her friend enters with a big smile. “Wow! You two look so good together, Har!”

 

“He’s such a great guy…” she says throwing herself at the bed. “And the sex...my god, he’s amazing”

 

“Good, you deserve amazing! So, it’s serious...I didn’t want to comment but he did say ‘girlfriend’ at one point.”

 

“Yes. He wants to be my boyfriend…” she smiles dreamily and hugs a pillow. 

 

“I am so happy for you! After everything...you deserve this.”

 

“I think I’ll go to New York in January...he has some work there and wants me to stay with him…”

 

“Well, you do have some free time, and it’ll be good for you to leave Nashville for a bit, you know? I know you keep saying it’s past but Caleb does have an impact on you and I’m afraid this is not something that will ever go away..”

 

“I want him to be happy and I know he wants the same for me….it’s just hard sometimes; I feel like we’ll always have this sadness about things not working between us, you know? I don’t know if we’ll ever learn how to deal with it. But it’s not like we want to try anything at all, it’s just...”

 

“I get it, Har...I just feel like Lily wants to bring you to all this baby related things and I don’t think she does it on purpose, but I would rather see you doing your own things. Anyway...let’s focus on Chris! What about his house? His friends?”

 

“Oh my, don’t get me started on his friends!” she sits, facing Jessie “Should we have something to drink?”

 

“Yes, come, let’s go to my room, Nathan has a wine bottle and it’s going to spare me the trouble of repeating it all to him” Jessie stands from the bed and takes Harper hands, pulling her out of the bed. In Jessie’s room, they all got comfy at the bed, Nathan and Jessie leaning against the headboard and Harper resting between them on her stomach. 

 

“So...I don’t know what to do. He has this friend, Adam, who’s an actor also...and is a fucker. He waits for Chris to leave so we can say how I’m his type and would like him better… I don’t want to cause drama but fuck, I hate him.”

 

“You should tell him.” Nathan says taking a sip of his wine. 

 

“Yeah, I know...I will. Well, if he acts like that again I’ll do it.”


	16. New York charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta. I hate this fact.
> 
> every error is mine. sorry.

 

For the rest of the vacation, things went on smoothly. Adam kept to himself and Harper had no other problems with him. She and Chris spent a good amount of time skiing and fucking. She could pretend she didn’t miss having sex for the sake of her relationship with her cousins and hundreds of men on tour, but it was a big fucking lie. It feels so good to have someone that you trust and with who you can have all kinds of fun in bed. Chris is very attentive and vigorous. And so so sexy. To hear him talking dirty in her ear is one of the most exciting things ever.

 

Before the New Year’s Eve party Chris took Harper to see The Midnight rehearsal and the guys were super happy with her bits of advice, she even offers to listen to their new work. Chris and Nathan, on the other hand, talked a lot about music videos and Chris may direct one of the Kings of Leon singles when they finish the next album.

 

Keeping to his words, the first thing Chris did after leaving the party was to knock on Harper’s door. That morning the sex was different. It felt to her like a promise and to him like a long-awaited success. The touching felt more intimate and the kisses deeper. She wanted to give him all he needed and he wanted her to need him, to claim him as her own.

 

During their time in Park City, they never hide...he had talked to his publicist about it, so his team would be prepared when something got online, but nothing did. Little miracles maybe?

 

They decided to go back to their cities and meet again in New York at the 6th. Meanwhile, they exchange texts and facetimed all the time. She finds very sweet the amount of attention he gives her even when they’re being apart. Harper shows him her house, that it’s bigger than he expected, and the recording studio she works when they’re in Nashville. She didn’t have much to do so she plays around a lot, singing him songs. He makes her talk with his mother on facetime and they fell in love with each other. Lisa invites her to a dinner in her house and she accepts. Chris says they’ll arrange it when they settle for the month in New York.

 

She was leaving the airport when he called her.

 

“Hey babe, I’m at the parking lot. Look for D street at your left, ok?”

 

“You said you couldn’t pick me up!”

 

She laughs and walks quickly to get to his car, where he’s leaning into and waiting for her. They kiss and he picks her up in his arms. “Surprise”.

 

“I missed you...how are you, sugar?”

 

“I missed you too...and I’m tired, let’s go. I need to sleep for a couple of hours before I can show you how much”

 

“Such an old man... take me home, Chris, I’ll give you a free massage”

 

“That sounds so good...”

 

They go to his apartment and she takes him to bed, making good on her promise to massage him.

 

“Come cuddle with me, I miss your smell”

 

She lays in front with him spooning her. “I love the feeling of you like this. Holding me close…”

 

“I love holding you.” He whispers in her ear, his hand roaming around her body.

 

Even if the plan was to take a nap, the proximity and the want they both were feeling didn’t help. His lips nipping on her neck got her drunk in desire and she couldn’t even point out when it was that his hand slipped inside her shirt to knead her breast.

 

“You're not napping, sugar.”

 

“I love when you call me sugar. I’m not napping cause I can’t ignore this delicious bum resting on my dick, babe. Totally your fault.”

 

“And what are you going to do about it?”

 

She hears him grown and in a moment her pants were out of the way, his hand cupping her sex. “I miss fucking you. You’re so wet and thigh.” She could feel him pushing his pants out of the way before he pressed her back by her hips and enters her in a fast movement.

 

“Oh my God, Christopher, please...keep it up like this” she was lost in the feelings. The great sex, the sweet cuddles, the nice surprise...she feels like Chris is really it and she can’t think about anything else but the feelings he brings.

 

“Fuck babe, I was planning to have a slow and sexy fuck fest...what do you do to me?”

 

She takes his hand and slides his finger inside her mouth, licking and sucking on it. Chris’ mind fills with lust and he turns her around on her stomach and keeps fucking her hard and fast till they both collapsed exhausted and fulfilled.

 

“Please tell me this is what New York has to offer me all month”

 

“You should have more faith in me. Believe me, I can do this in any city of the world.”

 

She laughs and they adjust themselves to take restore themselves but ended up sleeping ridiculously with only their shirts on.


	17. Turn Around

 

Chris was out in a reunion with some producers when Harper got a call from Jared asking if she wanted to produce the album of a band he knows. Their producer got sick and they need someone to fill in. They’re recording in New York so it would be perfect. She decided to go talk with them and see if it’s something she can work with. Other than her cousin’s band she had only produced bands from around home that she already knew and it’s a big step to try and work with a band she doesn’t know.

 

When she get to the studio, they’re all playing and she motions for them to keep going. The band is good, they have a strong female vocalist and the bass player is very talented...when they finish the song and she enters the recording space they all get in line to hug her and say how happy they are that she’s there to meet them.

 

It took about an hour of talk for her to say it would be a pleasure to work with them. They talk a bit about the schedule and she leaves listening to their music, after sending Jared a text with a heart. Getting to his apartment, he was already there. She had left a text telling about her meeting and he’s waiting for her with food and beer.

 

“Hey babe, how was the meeting?” he kisses her lips greeting her before going back to arranging the food.

 

“Great, I’ll totally do it. They’re very nice and the music is good. It’ll be good for my portfolio, you know? Working with more bands…” she sits in the kitchen island and he passes her a beer.

 

“You work almost exclusively with your cousins, right?”

 

“Yes. By choice may I add. But sometimes a band of friends asks for some help when I’m free and I do it. What about your meeting? How did that go?”

 

“Great. I’m going to have a lot of work this year, but it’s very nice projects and I’m looking forward to it. Also, some friends are getting together tonight, are you on the mood for some karaoke?”

 

“I’m always in the mood for karaoke!”

 

“We should sing something together…”

 

“Yes! What about Summer Nights? Is this a closed karaoke? Like, will we have a private room?”

 

“We should totally do Summer Nights! It’s a private room, yes. I guess Don Cheadle, Seb, Mack and Renner will be there...with their girlfriends or friends...my brother..”

 

“I love Don Cheadle! Does your brother live in New York?”

 

“Yes, his roommate will be there too..do you want to invite someone?”

 

“Hmm.I don’t know anyone in New York. At least not anyone with whom I have a friendship. Just some colleagues.” 

 

“Scott is going to love you…” he kisses her and places their plates at the table, taking her to her seat by the hand.

 

After lunch and an afternoon of fooling around, they get ready to meet everyone at the karaoke. Before they leave, he traps her against the door and kisses her lips with a want that makes her lose her breath. “You look so fucking hot, babe...they’ll all envy me.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll be happy for you...that’s what friends do” she kisses his lips tenderly and they go out. 

 

At the karaoke bar, they go directly to where his friends are, finding his brother, Renner, Mack and Sebastian already there. He introduces her to everyone and they sit in the big table where everyone is. She is sitting at Seb’s side and it took them about two minutes to click. 

 

“Why do I always forget all the songs I keep thinking are perfect for the karaoke?” Sebastian says to himself while his date is talking to Renner.

 

“Don’t even start me on that, I guess the best way to deal is sneaking into the other people’s songs when you like it and sing anything you can so at least you’ll get the best of your time here”

 

“What will you sing?”

 

“I was thinking about Aerosmith... Crazy”

 

“See...great choice! Can I go with you?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Wait, wait, will you sing Total eclipse of the heart with me first?” says Scott leaning against the table to get her hand.

 

“Yes, of course, is now?”

 

“Yes, come on!”

 

She goes to the little stage with Scott and they’re very theatrical and funny about it; when she sits again Chris kisses her with a big smile in his face. “That was great”

 

“Oh, can you sing with me, too?” says Sebastian’s date. She’s obviously a model and for some reason feels kind of fake to Harper, but she doesn’t want to be judgemental so she just smiles and says yes.

 

“So now everyone is going to steal my girlfriend? I better find someone tone deaf or something…”

 

“Sorry man, some talents have to be shared!”

 

“Well, you’ll have to wait a bit more cause I’ll be the next at least”

 

She kisses his cheek and takes his hand. “Yes, sorry guys, he’s the next one, but I’m pretty sure we’ll have time to sing a lot, I have nowhere to be till Wednesday, to be honest…” they all laugh but her smile vanishes when she sees Adam getting into the room.

 


	18. Girl, you got to change your crazy ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions drug use and the sex is dirty

 

Harper could not believe Adam was there. Chris hasn’t said a thing about it and she feels like the night and the fun will have an end, cause she doesn’t feel good at all in his company. Chris stands to hug Adam and she takes the opportunity to leave the table and take Sebastian’s date hand pulling her to the stage where Don and a friend of his were finishing a song.

 

“Let’s take advantage of the fact that the boys are distracted and sing now...what do you want to sing?” Harper asks the taller woman.

 

“I was thinking about Genie in a Bottle, do you know it?”

 

“I’m afraid I do…I’ll be your second voice”

 

“No way, I just want to look sexy up there...I’m your second voice”

When they get up and sing the boys turned to see them, whistling. Chris and Sebastian, that are now side by side, can’t take the stupid looks out of their faces. When the music stops, Chris stands to help her out of the stage and kisses her “You’re so sexy!” She puts her arms around his neck and asks for him to get her a drink while she goes to the restroom. 

 

She’s trying to ignore the fact that Adam is there and act normal, but the truth is that there’s something so off about him. Not only the way he had acted with her before, but she feels like he’s not a good person.

 

“Hey, Harper? Is Emmy, come here!” says Sebastian’s date from inside one of the stalls. She enters and sees Emmy has a little can with cocaine and is taking a big fix of it, giving it to Harper. She’s not into it in any way. She’ve seen a lot of people using drugs and she’s not a saint, she had used when she was young and dumb but it’s not something she likes or approves. “Oh, no, thanks…” Emmy seems skeptical. “You’re all hardcore, I thought you would like to have some fun...they can be so boring sometimes! But don’t tell Sebastian, please, he doesn’t like it..” Harper says is none of her business, she just rather go with alcohol.

 

When they leave the bathroom there’s a lot of new people in their room. “They must be friends of Renner, I know some of these girls...you better hold onto your man!” Emmy says going to stand by the stage where Seb is singing with Mackie. 

 

Harper feels an arm on her waist and turns around startled. “Hey, babe, your drink..what's up?” Chris says bringing her closer and resting his jaw at her shoulder. “Nothing, just want to drink and dance...the number of females at this place increased a lot in the last minutes, don’t you think?” she says turning around in his arms.

 

“I have no idea, there’s this one girl I have my eyes on.” He kisses her and they keep this hug-like dance in front of the stage where other people are seeing the actor's performance. That’s the moment Adam chooses to interrupt. “Hey Harper, finally found you” she responds with a short hello and swallows her drink quickly while Chris and Adam talks. When Sebastian leaves the stage, he and Emmy stand beside Harper and she gets the opportunity to turn with her back to Chris and talk to the couple till Chris says it’s their time to take the stage.

 

She gets about half an hour of peace before Adam makes himself know again. She’s getting a drink, leaning against the bar counter when Adam gets really close from behind her, his body touching hers. Her inebriated mind thinks is Chris and she just keep waiting for her drink without turning around. Emmy on the other hand notices and goes there, touching her arm and looking with a questioning face to Adam, who just opens a big smile. Harper turns without understanding what’s going on and is about to shout at Adam when Emmy takes her out of there.

 

“Don’t make a scene! You’ll lose your man, girl! You got the biggest fish, don’t go losing it because of his stupid friend..they’re all like that, you need to learn how to deal with it...be discreet.” Things were running fast in her mind and the amount of alcohol was making it very hard to think straight. “He’s a fucking pig…I’ll go talk to Chris..” Emmy pushes Harper to the bathroom and into the stall again. “Of course not! Look, I don’t know how things work with musicians, but with actors sometimes you have to play this game, you know? Don’t break their egos and just pretend nothing is going on. Do you want to fuck him?”

 

“No, I hate him!”

 

“Then ignore him and he’ll get tired...do you think I would be with Seb if I told him I fucked his friend last week? Come on, we’re grown-ups! Do you need some stardust now?”

 

“No...I need tequila”

 

“Ok, let’s go get some tequila for you”

 

They leave the bathroom and Sebastian is at the door waiting for them. “Are you girls okay?”

 

“Yes, let’s do bodyshoots! Pick us some tequila, baby!”

 

Harper can’t see Chris or Adam anywhere so she just sits with Seb, Emmy, Renner, and his date, Liv. When Chris gets back to the room, the first thing he sees is Harper licking salt from Sebastian’s neck to drink the tequila. “Wow, she really looks way more comfortable with your famous friends”

 

“You don’t know, her, man…”

 

“And neither do you, Chris. And look, I didn’t want to say it, but she was rubbing against me when I went to grab a beer...you don’t know this chick, man, and to me, it looks like she’s playing with you.”

 

Chris keeps looking at her from some distance and she stands to hold Sebastian’s hand to lead him to the stage where they sing Crazy by the Aerosmith together. They were as theatrical as she has been with Scott, Emmy and himself, but for some reason with Sebastian it looks way more intimate. Chris blood was getting hot and Adam was adding fuel to it. “Have you told her he’s the next Captain America? Maybe that’s it” Chris turns to look at his friend with so much anger he was doubting his self-control.

 

He gets back to the table and Scott sits by him, immediately saying how Harper is nice and funny, but his humor is already poisoned and he keeps quiet and drinking hard. That’s how the rest of the party went on. A mad and drunk Chris talking with Adam and any girl that would get closer to them, and a drunk extra-friendly Harper avoiding getting back to the table at all costs. She would sing at the stage every time someone asks and spend the rest of the time dancing, mostly with Scott, Emmy and Sebastian.

 

She was dancing with Scott when Chris decided to go home. “Harper, we have to go..”

 

“Really? Can we take Scotty?”

 

“I can’t, love...I should be home already, I have to be on set tomorrow morning. But we can get together for dinner if you’re free tomorrow.” says Scott holding her hands.

“Yes, let’s do this.” she turns around to say goodbye to everyone and Chris was trying very hard not to be mad about the way she smiles of something Sebastian says on her ear.

 

At home, after closing the door he pulls her closer and puts his hand in the nape of her neck, his fingers holding at her hair. “Did you had fun tonight?” he whispers against her lips.

 

“I missed you...you were busy with Adam and those girls…”

 

“Well, you were having a lot of fun…”

 

“I was. And I would like to have more fun with you now…”

 

“You’re drunk. We better go to sleep.”

 

“I want you…”

 

“Do you?”

 

She smiles and rests her hand on his shoulder. “What do you say we take a shower and go to bed?” He gets her on his arms and takes her to the shower, where he takes his clothes off and helps her taking the dress and walking under the shower.

 

“Will you help me out, sugar? I like when you scrub me” she gives him the soap and sponge.

 

“Why do you have to be such a tease?”

 

“I’m not a tease...I want you and I’ll let you have it” she turns with her back to him, leaning against his chest and putting his hand in her tits.

 

“You’re so fucking hot...I can’t even remember how many times you got me hard with those sexy dances…” he says rubbing the sponge in her body “but the problem is that I wasn’t the only one seein’ it.”

 

“Well, you’re the only one touching…” she kisses his neck and directs his hand to her pussy. He keeps on touching her tits and pussy till her moans get louder, but them stops.

 

“You’re drunk.” He turns the water off and leaves the shower box, getting towels for them both. After they’re dry and ready to bed, she lays on her side, her leg over him and hands caressing his chest.

 

“You know, that was very mean of you, sugar. You got me all worked up…” she whispers in his ear “you should at least let me suck you off..I’m sure you’re not going to be able to sleep hard like this”

 

“Fuck babe...touch me” he gives up and turns towards her, kissing her and pistoning his cock in and out of her hands.

“Can I suck on it, sugar? Would you let me take it in my mouth?”

 

“Fuck, yes”

 

She slides down to face his dick, hands in his hips to have some control, but other than that she only lets him fuck her lips till he shoots cum on her face. 

 

“You look like sin, babe, with my cum all over your face...how the fuck can you be so sexy?” 

 

She smiles, liking her lips. “You look tired, Cap, go to sleep..” she leaves the bed to clean her face and he closes his eyes, Adam’s words about Sebastian being the next cap entering his mind.

 


	19. Like a part of your game

 

The next day they stay in and practically didn’t leave the bed. Chris wanted to make sure she’s his by fucking his way into her heart. The only problem with his plan is that he created a plot with Adam’s help that just wasn’t true. She wanted him, she was truly invested and his actions were only making her feel like the romantic aura around them had been replaced by sex. Not that she didn’t want sex, it’s amazing, but it was making it all seem less special between them. That made her a bit afraid.

 

They go to dinner with Scott, and even if with the great food and company, it wasn’t the best night for Harper cause Chris brought something up “The boys are going to Cali to ski tomorrow…I have a week before my next reunion here”

 

“Are you going to Cali?” Scott asks surprised.

 

“I was thinking about it, what do you say, babe?”

 

“We’ve just come back from Park City..”

 

“Well, yes, but I have so many things to do this year I want to enjoy the days I have off, you know?”

 

“Yeah…” she didn’t mention anything cause it didn’t feel right for her to do it in front of his brother - that she met the day before - but she was so disappointed. She came to NY to stay with Chris and he just decides to go somewhere else?.

 

At his house, she waits for him to leave the shower to talk about it. “So...are you really going to Mammoth?”

 

“Me? I was thinking about us both going” he’s only using a towel in his hips and leans against the wardrobe by the bed she’s sitting on.

 

“I start working tomorrow, Chris, you know that”

 

“Well, it’s not really something you can’t pass, right? You wouldn’t even be here...you came for me”

 

“Well, yes, I went to Boston for you, went to Utah with you, came here to be with you..and I will go anywhere if I’m free. But right now I got this project and I’m not about to get out of it cause you changed plans. You asked me to be in NY with you.” 

 

“Can’t they wait some days? I mean...we’ll go on the 10th and be back just 4 days after…”

 

“That’s not really the point...besides, this is going to cost much more than I’m okay with spending in such a little time.”

 

“Oh, come on, I’ll pay, you know that. The only reason you paid for the other things is because you wanted. I’m sorry for the short notice, but let’s do this...I want you with me!”

 

“You’re aware I won’t be able to follow you when I’m working, right? I mean...we’ll star touring soon and...” he takes her leg, sliding her to the bed’s end and kissing her, putting the weight of his body on her. 

 

“Come with me...you don’t need to worry about money. You’re my girl. I’ve got you.” he says kissing her neck and opening her legs to lay on her.

 

For some reason his comment just made her feel worse about how things are turning for them. “I don’t need your money, I’m just choosing not to waste so much without good reason...and it would be unethical of me to leave the project like that; so, no, I’m not going to Mammoth. I’ll take a shower..” she stands and enters the bathroom.

 

He knew he was saying all the wrong things, so he goes to the living room and calls Adam to let him know they’re not going.

 

“Man, she really got under your skin, right? Everyone will be there! I’m sure she can stay alone for some days...unless you’re worried about her fucking around..I would understand that..”

 

“No! She’s not like that…”

 

“Well, I bet she gave you a hell of o good night for you to forgive the way she was acting all over the guys yesterday…”

 

“Look, why had you said that about Sebastian being the next Cap?”

 

“Well, you’re going to be old news if he gets the part..”

 

“But no one said he will…”

 

“Chris, you just met her, she was flirting with him in your face, I’m just trying to understand what’s going on, cause that makes me mad! I don’t want people trying to use you, man!”

 

“Yeah...well...I like her and I think she’s just...” it took him some time to find a word to describe her.

 

“Slutty?”

 

“Adam.”

 

“I’m trying to be a good friend, you would do the same thing for me if you saw a girl trying to get into my pants just to gain something. Call me if you stop thinking with your dick.” 

 

Chris stays sitting on the couch, trying to get things together when she enters the living room.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I guess we’re just getting ahead of ourselves sometimes. I’ll go to my cousin’s apartment tomorrow while you’re gone”

 

“No, stay here…”

 

“I’ll feel better there...and it’s in SoHo, it’s closer to the studio so it’ll be better for me.”

 

“I don’t want to screw up, babe”

 

“We’re good, We just need to learn more about each other and what works for us...we can’t just run to the finish line, you know? It’s all about the path.”

 

“You’re the best” he brings her to his lap and kisses her. “All my friends will be there and I don’t know when I’ll get to see everyone together again…”

 

“It’s fine, Chris. I’m not angry. I just need you to understand I have a work I love, just like you”

 

“Yeah...let’s go to sleep... can't I take you to the studio tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, are you going to the gym while I’m working?”

 

“I don’t know..I’m not in the mood...I’ve been working out in bed to compensate, you know? With this gorgeous southern trainer...such a cutie” he kisses her “We’re good?”

 

“Yes, sugar”


	20. Fire

In the Wednesday Harper wakes up feeling excited about going back to the studio. She misses music. After eating breakfast with Chris and deciding he better stay home, she takes the subway to Soho.

 

The band was good, but they need a lot of work, they’re young and still very crude. Phoebe, the vocalist seems particularly eager to learn from her, so Harper invites her to a tea after work. The girl is a bit timid, but her voice is strong, very powerful. After talking for about half an hour, giving some tips and writing down some songs for the girl to listen to, they parted ways.

 

Harper was walking towards the subway when Adam appears from god knows where right in front of her. He smiles and stops in front of her but Harper doesn’t falter, she stops right in front of him, her head high and her eyes on his. “I see you have little to no common sense.”

 

“Hold your claws, kitty. I just want to talk.”

 

“I’m listening”

 

“I was thinking we could go have something to drink…”

 

“I have two minutes for you, are you going to say something or can I keep walking?”

 

“Ok, I’m going to be point-blank if that’s what you want. I know we start in a bad place but I just want a little sample of what you have to offer...I’ll leave you alone to get whatever you want from Chris after that.”

 

“You’re disgusting. I want you to know I’ll tell Chris about this. I’m done with your shit.”

 

“You should think twice about this if you really like him. He’s already doubting you, a fight with his best friend would sound very bad, don’t you think?” he says holding her arm. She struggles out of his grasp and takes a deep breath.

 

“Don’t you ever touch me again. You have no idea of what a fight is if you think you can bribe me into fucking you.”

 

Harper goes away not looking back. She’s so furious she didn’t want to go back to Chris’ apartment but she needs to talk to him about Adam. Getting there, he’s making something to eat at the stove. She almost throws her purse before sitting at the stove’s side counter.

 

“Hey, what is it? You look angry.”

 

“I am. Adam makes me angry. He’s the worst friend ever and he’s trying to get into my pants. I’m never going to let him touch me, but I needed to tell you this is going on so you know why I hate your friend”

 

“He...he’s very open and flirty…”

 

“Don’t do this. I know what it is. It’s disrespect and chauvinism. If you want anything to work between us, you better keep him far away from me.” she jumps from the counter cabinet and goes take a cold shower. She wants to ask him not to go to California, to stay away from Adam too, but Chris is a grown up and she wants to know how he’s going to act about this without her having to instruct him.

 

As she’s in the shower, Chris calls Adam. “What’s going on? Harper got here furious with you”

 

“Furious with me? Why?”

 

“How the fuck should I know?”

 

“Man, lower your voice. I’m in the studio, have been here recording for the whole fucking day and I’ll appreciate a lot if you stop yelling at me for nothing. You better take care of your chick cause I’m tired of warning you about her. She’s trying to get you away from your friends and she’s clearly achieving her goal.” Adam hangs on him, not giving him time to ask anything.

 

Chris is lost. Adam is one of his best friends and he never had any problem with the man. Never. Quite the opposite, every time he needed something Adam was there. Could he be that wrong about Harper and what he felt with her? Is she lying?

 

He didn’t want to deal with it right now so he just enters the shower. Harper gets startled and looks up at him, trying to understand what’s going on. He’s still in his shirt and shorts and the water starts to get it all wet.

 

“What is it?” she asks taking a step away from him. He takes his clothes off and steps closer again.

 

“Do you really like me?” he asks trapping her between the wall and his body.

 

“Yes.” she is breathing fast.

 

“Show me” he whispers before getting her in his arms and holding her against the wall, kissing her hard. “Show me you want me as much as I want you, babe.” She wraps her legs on his waist and he adjusts her in a way that he can have his hands free to roam her body, squeezing her tits and pulling her hair. “Do you want me to take you to bed?”

 

“Just fuck me, Chris.”

 

The moment he enters her, he puts his hand in her throat, putting a little pressure on it while he whispers in her mouth, lips touching, his tongue licking her mouth. “Fucking hot. I wanna feel your pussy tightening on my dick, babe. Ride me, show me.”

 

Harper throws her head back and rides him, feeling out of her mind. He can’t decide what to look at, her pouty lips, her tits or her sweet pussy engulfing his cock...he feels intoxicated by her.

 

“Chris, please...make me cum.” she pleas. He touches her clit for some moments before they cum, holding into each other and trying to catch their breath. Chris puts her back in the floor and they wash quickly, then he takes her in his arms, turns the water off and takes her to the bed.

 

He hugs her, pulls the blanket over them and kisses her lips, looking deeply into her eyes and whispering “Har...this...us...this is the only thing that matters. Anything else is outside.”


	21. One Step Closer

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?”

 

“Yes. I’ll leave the keys with the gatekeeper..”

 

“Fine. I’ll call you when I get there, ok?”

 

“Yeah, have a nice trip, Chris.”

 

“Take care, babe. I’ll miss you.”

 

“It’s only four days...I’ll be waiting for you”

 

They kiss and Chris goes to the airport, leaving Harper in his couch. She didn’t have much to get together but she wasn’t ready to leave, so she stayed a bit longer in his home before getting her things and leaving to Jared’s. The place is a little studio with a tiny kitchen and fewer windows than she likes, but well, it’s not like she has many choices. She’s not going to stay in Chris’ place alone, it feels wrong. Everything feels kind of wrong today.

 

Leaving to work, she’s in the elevator when it stops at the 5th floor. When the doors open, Sebastian was there. “Harper?”

 

“Hey. Hi.” They hug and he kisses her cheek. “What you’re doing here?”

 

“I live here. What are you doing here?”

 

“Chris went to Cali and I came to stay in my cousin’s apartment. 7th floor.”

“Really? That’s nice. How are you?”

 

“Good, I’m good. What about you?” They haven’t talk after the night at the karaoke, but she feels at ease with him and it was good to see him again.

 

“I’m tired, to be honest. I have a photoshoot now...but what I really wanted was to stay in bed all day.”

 

“Oh, poor boy, if it helps, I can offer you dinner. Bring Emmy.”

 

“ Tonight?”

 

“Yes. 704. Let me give you my number” she says holding her hand out to take his phone to enter her number. After this, they get to the ground floor and says goodbye, going their own ways.

 

With the band, things were a bit more stressful today, since the guitarist didn’t practice any of the things she had told him to do yesterday. It took forever for her to be satisfied with the sound they were creating but eventually, she calls it a day and send them on their way.

 

She’s back at the building entering Jared’s studio when she gets a text from Chris.

 

_This mountain hates me._

_Why?_

_It’s way harder than Park City._

_Have fun ;)_

_I’ll go to the bar with the guys and call you before going to sleep._

_Ok. Bye._

After organizing everything she needs to do the salmon risotto she likes, she looks at the phone and there’s a text from Sebastian.

 

_Hey, still up for tonight?_

_Sure. I’m cooking, are you home? Is Emmy with you?_

_I’m home. She’s not coming, she already had plans._

_Ok, well, you can come up and help me then._

 

It took a minute for him to knock on the door. He came with wine and a box of cookies with chocolate chips.

 

Harper and Chris had totally different nights. While she was laughing and having fun with Sebastian, he was listening to his friend's thoughts about his blooming relationship. It was not nice. His head was hurting and he feels like picking the first plane to Boston so he could talk with his mother. It’s immature of him, but he can’t think about a way out of this mess. His friends are convinced Harper only wants him for his fame, but that’s not what he feels when they’re together. On the other hand, the guys had never acted like that, so they must be really concerned and based on facts. The only thing he didn’t know is that the guys are only worried cause Adam told them a bunch of lies.

 

After dinner, Sebastian helps Harper washing the dishes and they sit at the couch to eat the cookies and talk more. Harper tells him about her work and what she was doing with this new band here in NY, he tells her he’s not doing much in the next couple of weeks since he’s been working non-stop and needs some rest.

 

“This is really good, where did you buy it?”

 

“There’s a great baking shop around the corner, they have the best cookies! I shouldn't be having this much, though, I’ll have to stay an extra hour at the gym tomorrow to burn this…”

 

“I was thinking about finding a Gym, is yours close by?”

 

“Yeah, and the owner is a friend of mine, if you want to come with me I can get you a free month..”

 

“I’m only staying for a month…”

 

“Well, he doesn’t need to know that.”

 

She laughs and agrees. Seb stands saying he needs to go and she walks him to the door.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Harper, it was truly delicious.”

 

“Thank you for the company, Seb.”

 

“Gym at 7?”

 

“Yeah, I have to make sure I have clothes to work out...but yes, I’ll text you if I have some change of plan.”

 

“Ok. See you tomorrow.” he kisses her cheek and goes away.

 

Harper was already in bed when Chris starts a facetime with her.

 

“Hey handsome, how are you?”

 

“Everything hurts. I’m old.”

 

“You’re not old. I promise you lots of massage when you get back here.”

 

“Thank you, babe. How was your day?”

 

“A lot of work...but it’s nice to be recording. I think we’ll be able to finish some tracks this week. They only have three weeks to do it all so I can’t really try to fix every little thing, you know?”

 

“Yeah..but you’ll do great. I wanted to see you in my bed. Is your cousin’s flat okay? Do you have anything you need?”

 

“Yeah, and you know what? It’s in Sebastian’s building!”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, I was leaving to work and he entered the elevator, do you believe that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I invited him and Emmy to dinner tonight, but she couldn’t come...It was nice anyway, he’s so sweet”

 

“He is, isn’t he?”

 

“I wish you were here, it was nice...I had a lot of fun”

 

“I’m glad you did. Well, I have to go, I’ll take some pain killer and try to sleep, talk to you in the morning..”

 

“Ok, good night, sugar, nice dreams”

 

After hanging up with Harper, Chris puts his head under the pillow. He wants to yell and cry and throw things, but all he does is take big breathes. Maybe Adam is right. Maybe she’s not what he thought. He wants to call her back but he didn't know what to say, what to ask...maybe meeting someone so soon was a mistake after all.

 

 


	22. Working Out

In the morning, Sebastian knocks on her door to walk with her to the gym.

 

“You look happy.” she says when they get to the sidewalk.

 

“I am, I got this call yesterday from my agent about an audition I’ll be able to do and I really want to take the part, so...I’m happy they’re giving me the chance..”

 

“That’s good, I’m sure you’ll do great.”

 

“Thank you, let’s see...hey, can I offer you dinner tonight? I’m feeling on debt with you.”

 

“You’re not, I had a great time. But yes, of course, I’ll go, are you a good cooker?”

 

“I can do some things...nothing too elaborated but I’m not going to poison you or make you eat something horrible.”

 

“Ok, should I bring the wine? We didn’t finish it yesterday”

 

“Yeah, yeah, that would be good...do you eat pasta?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Here, this is the gym, doll..” he says opening the door for her. They spend an hour at the gym. Sebastian helped Harper with her exercises and made funny faces when they were lifting weight. Some of his friends were there and he says hi and talked briefly with them, but stayed with her for the most part.

 

Leaving, she was saying she would never go back, cause she was too tired while he looks totally ok, it’s killing her ego. He laughs and hugs her. She pushes him away laughing too.

 

“Don’t touch me, I’m sweating!”

 

“Don’t be like that!” he says getting her hand and kissing it, holding it till they get to their building. There, he went to his apartment to get ready for the audition and she took a bath before going to the studio.

 

Chris’ morning was fine. Not good, but fine. He was skiing with his friends and having fun, but his mind was still a bit off. He decides he’ll talk to Harper about this, about this unpleasantness between her and Adam and about her dancing and liking and acting as she did with Sebastian at the karaoke. And this is the first thing he does after taking a shower in his hotel room. But when she picks the call, things went completely different than what he expected.

 

“Hey, sugar! How are you? Look who’s here!” she says turning the phone so he can see Sebastian.

 

“Hello. I’m good and you? Hey Seb”

 

“Hi, Chris!”

 

“Tonight it’s my turn to have a clearance from cooking.”

 

“Lovely. I just called to say I’m going to have dinner too, so I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

 

“Ok, nice dinner!”

 

He hangs up and goes out of his room bustling. He feels like everything Adam said must be the truth, she’s with Sebastian again! When he gets to his friend’s room Adam was showing something on his phone to Zack.

 

“Maybe you guys are right..”

 

“So you saw the pictures…”

 

“Pictures?”

 

“Wait, why do you think we’re right?”

 

“She’s having dinner with Sebastian again…”

 

“Wow. It looks like they spend the whole day together, then…”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Adam shows him the pictures from a gossip site of Sebastian and Harper laughing, hugging and holding hands while leaving the gym.

 

“I need to go back to NY.” it’s all he says before going back to his room.


	23. The right place to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything without giving spoilers, so I'm gonna be real quiet here

 

They were eating when Seb’s phone rings and he excuse himself to answer it. His agent tells him about the pictures online and asks who’s the woman with him.

 

“She’s a friend, she’s right here having dinner with me now.”

 

“Just a friend?”

 

“Yes, she has a boyfriend.” he puts his hand to cover the speaker and tell Harper what’s going on “There are pictures of us leaving the gym online. You are ‘mysterious girl’, now.”

 

“I’m always mysterious girl!”

 

“Do you want me to release a note about it? Do you want me to yell your name in the streets tomorrow?”

 

She laughs and says it’s okay. He goes back to talking to his agent.

 

“Well, I´m...not really going to say anything. If someone call just tells them she’s a friend, she’s currently leaving at my building, so...that’s why we leave to and come back from the gym together…”

 

He talks for a couple of minutes more with Gwen then goes back to the table.

 

“Are you really okay with this?”

 

“I am if you are...I’m just surprised cause I was waiting for this to happen, with all the times Chris and I went out and about; and when it does happen it’s with the wrong guy.”

 

“Emmy will be pissed…”

 

“You should call her before she sees it, then” not that she’s her best friend but Emmy was kind of nice to her at the karaoke. With some horrible bits of advice and offering drugs...and she’s not good to Sebastian, really...

 

“We’re not exactly talking right now”

 

“Why?”

 

“She did some shit I’m not okay with…” it’s clear by his body language that he doesn’t want to talk about this, so she let it go.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that”  _ kind of. _

 

“It’s okay, we weren’t really in love, she’s nice and we know each other for a long time, but...it wasn’t serious. What I need to warn you about is that my fans can be a bit scary sometimes.“

 

“Scary?”

 

“Yes, maybe you should talk with Chris about this. I mean...if someone is going to hate you is only fair that it’s because of your boyfriend.”

 

“That’s going to be a great talk ‘hey Chris, maybe we should publish something about us cause I would like to be hated for the right reasons!” They laugh and talk a bit more about how paps were not the same as they used to be. After dinner, they move to the couch with beer bottles and chocolate cake.

 

“Did you ever wanted to be a singer?”

 

“Yes, I dreamed of it when I was younger…first I really wanted was to be an actress, but I have no talent to act, so that was out of the question...but then I fell in love with music...”

 

“Why are you not?”

 

“When I hear a song that it’s about me, it gets me nervous and emotional. Imagine what it would be like to sing it...to hear people singing with me...I don’t think I have the emotional stability to deal with something so raw, you know? But I really like what I do, I’m happy with it.”

 

“There are songs about you?”

 

“Yes...I used to date Caleb…”

 

“The vocalist?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you show me which ones are for you?”

 

“Sometimes is just a phrase…”

 

“Come on, show me at least one..” he turns the Bluetooth of his radio on and passes her his phone, where she puts on a song. They listen to a couple of music while talking about their meaning. 

 

“This is really deep..I don’t know much of their songs, just the most famous ones...but this, this is a love song”

 

“Yeah, and believe me when I said it is easy to lose yourself in this dream-like situation. I was 19 and in love with the singer of a rock band and I was the most important thing in his life!”

 

“Yes, It’s the kind of thing any guy after would have a big problem to surpass”

 

“And no one had to try...When we broke up it took me so much time to get over it. It was as if he was this god I would worship anyway, you know? And in some way, things were the same for him. We had this closeness that we didn’t want to end and we weren’t trying to turn away from it. But at the same time, I was hurt and angry, so it was a mess...I doubt my own judgment about everything I did and how I remember things”

 

“How long did it take for you to date again?”

 

“10 years?”

 

“10 fucking years?”

 

“Well, I had dates and one night stands but to really start a relationship? That’s just happening now.”

 

“How’s your relationship with Caleb now?”

 

“Now...we’ve made peace with this strange feeling that I guess won’t ever go away. But we see each other much less. When we’re recording though I feel like we have this understanding that is amazing and I’m just glad we still have something that’s just ours…”

 

“This is a beautiful love story…”

 

“A bit broken..” she smiles.

 

“A true one. Not all stories have a ‘happy forever’ ending ”

 

“Your right…Well, it’s getting late, I better go, I have to work out with this hot Hollywood actor tomorrow and I can’t go looking like a panda, I’m pretty sure the paps will be there”

 

“You replaced me already?” he jests.

 

She laughs and throws a cushion on him. “See you tomorrow, Seb”

 

He hugs her and whispers in her ear “Thank you for your company, doll, I really like talking to you.”

 

“Me too”

 

She’s getting ready to bed when her phone beeps

 

_ \- So, I was thinking, are you the sex on fire girl? _

 

_ \- Shut up. _

 

_ \- Your sex is so famous! _

 

She doesn’t answer, just laughs and go to sleep. She misses Chris’ text:  

 

_ Are you awake? I want to talk to you. _

 

Chris couldn’t sleep. He spends the whole night looking at her pics on Instagram...he feels like a stupid teenager. His friends convinced him to stay but he couldn’t stop thinking about her in New York with his so-called friend. He falls asleep on the couch and only wakes when it’s past 10 in the morning. A missed call and a text from Harper on his phone. 

 

_ Hey sugar, sorry I fell asleep yesterday. How are you? Having fun? I’m going to the gym now, can we facetime while I’m on lunch break? Let me know. Miss you.  _

 

He doesn’t answer it. When it’s time for her lunch break, she calls him, but he doesn’t answer that too.

 

_ Hey handsome, I hope you’re good. I’ll be out of the studio at 6 pm if you’re free to talk. Have fun! _

 

Harper misses him, but she thinks the only reason for him not to pick her calls is that he’s having fun with his friends, so she doesn’t press him. Chris mistakes this as lack of interest. It’s almost 7 pm when Sebastian calls her and asks if she would go with him to the market, she was on PJs, so she changes to meet him. After half an hour of getting groceries and talking about their work, he invites her to see a movie, so she goes to his apartment. It took them forever to decide on a movie and they end up watching The Shining. At some point they got closer, cuddling comfortably at the couch till she falls asleep.

 

“Darling, do you want to go to bed?” he whispers, petting her hair.

 

“Yes, I’m going…”

 

“You look so cute...you can stay on my bed if you want to, I can take the couch”

 

“No, I’m not gonna take your bed just cause I’m tired..I’m just some floors up..have a good night, Seb” she kisses his cheek and goes home. She was so tired she just went straight to bed so she misses the texts Chris sends her and a couple of calls.

 

_ I’m in NY. Are you at Sebastian’s? _

 

_ I would like to see you. _

 

_ Pick up, Harper, I’m getting worried. _

 

She only wakes when she hears the doorbell ringing and goes to open the door. When she spies the peephole and sees Chris, her heart bursts and she opens the door hugging him.

 

“You’re back! I missed you!” she jumps in his arms and he hugs her back, walking inside.

 

“I was calling and you didn’t pick up. I almost woke Sebastian..”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was so tired… What are you doing here? Wait, don’t talk, let me kiss you first!” she kisses him and he feels so good with her in his arms he doesn’t want to talk about anything bad, he just wants to tell her how much he needs her and keep her for himself.

 

“Now tell me.”

 

“That was just the worst idea ever, I want to be with you every second I can.”

 

“You look tired too...let’s go to sleep, sugar, I miss having you in bed with me”

 

Harper kisses him and brings him to the bed, where they sleep holding each other.


	24. Like a Prayer

Chris is usually the one to surprise his girlfriends. He likes to wake up early and make a big breakfast, buy something nice, write a poem...but he was tired, so tired from all the nights he couldn’t sleep well away from Harper...it took him some time to understand the music he was listening wasn’t a dream. It’s Harper’s raspy voice. She’s singing ‘Sugar’ and he can’t stop the smile from his lips. When the song ends he holds his arm for her to come to lay with him.

 

“You’re so cute…”

 

“Good morning, sugar. There’s a surprise waiting for you at the living room.”

 

“Can’t we stay in bed? I was thinking about putting down on you” he smiles.

 

“No, come on, we don’t have all day” she pulls him out of bed and walks with him to the living room, where there’s a couple of cushions by the center table and a lot of different tops for the pancakes she did. “So...first we’ll have this caloric breakfast, then I’ll give you a massage before I have to go.”

 

“That’s a good plan, babe”

 

They eat together and he tells her to the good part of his little trip. Then, when he’s in bed and she’s massaging his back, there’s a knock at the door. 

 

“Oh god, I forgot to tell Seb about gym…wait here, sugar, I’ll be right back” she goes answer the door and he tries to listen to her conversation with Sebastian.

 

“Hey! Seb, I’m sorry, I can’t go today...Chris is here”

 

“Is he sleeping? I’m sorry..” he whispers.

 

“No, no..we're just..”

 

He interrupts her with a finger in her lips “I don’t really wanna know, darling” he laughs and kisses her cheek “Go on, we can talk later. Tell Chris I say hi.”

 

“I will, have fun!”

 

When she’s back in the room and sitting on Chris' bum to restart the massage, he finally takes a breath and decides to talk about Sebastian.

 

“So, you and Seb got pretty close…” he stars as if he's just making small talk.

 

“Oh, yes! Isn’t it amazing? I’m so happy I met him, he’s just...I feel like he was my best friend in another life and we’re just taking from there.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing…”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Christopher! There’s nothing going on...he’s your friend.” she lays in his back, touching his cheek. “He’s a good guy. And I’m a good girlfriend.”

 

“Yes, you are, I’m sorry…”

 

“Talking about being a girlfriend...did your agent said something about us? I mean...is he against the idea?”

 

“They don’t really have a say in it.”

 

“And do you think we should say something? I mean...you said before you wanted to tell and since people thought I was with Sebastian I was thinking maybe it would be a good thing to clarify the subject.”

 

And there she goes mentioning Sebastian again. He’s so fucking furious he doesn’t even think before responding “No, I don’t want to tell anyone”

 

There was a drop on Harper womb. She didn’t want to feel like he was dismissing her feelings so she just says ‘ok’ and keep on with the massaging, even though she was trying very hard not to cry. After the massage, she takes a shower to go to the studio and is finishing applying some lipstick when he enters the bathroom and leans at the wall behind her.

 

“Will you wait for me here? You can..”

 

“When do you come back from work?”

 

“Around 6.”

 

“I’ll go home. You should come too. I’m the one you should be close to. You’re always with him…”

 

“And why is that?! I came to NY to be with you and you left.”The fact that he’s not dropping this subject makes Harper angry. It’s like his feelings are the only thing that matters and it’s just jealousy.

 

“So you have to spend every fucking minute with him?” the fact that she’s not giving in to his wants makes Chris angry.

 

“I’m not having this conversation…” she says getting her purse to leave.

 

“Oh, great! Really mature!”

 

“I don’t deal well with this kind of attitude, so I’m stepping out to give you some time to sort your things out. Cause I really like you and I don’t think this is the kind of person you are.”

 

She leaves and Chris wants this nightmare to end. All he wants is to be with her. No drama, no Sebastian...maybe the way to get that is to talk to Sebastian? He doesn’t know, but he will give it a try. He sends the younger man a text.

 

_ Hey Seb, I’m at Harper’s can you let me know when you get home? _

 

Sebastian sends him a text when he gets home and Chris goes there. “Hey man, how are you?” Seb gives him a hug.

 

“Okay. And you?” He enters the apartment when Sebastian opens the door wider.

 

“Great, I’m great...glad you’re back in NY”

 

“Are you? It looks like me not being here was a good thing for you and Harper”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Chris sits at the couch and puts his head in his palms. Sebastian stays standing and looks taken aback by Chris being jealous of him.

 

“Man, look...there’s nothing going on. She’s a sweet girl and we became friends, that’s it.”

 

“She keeps talking about you, and spending time with you, and she was in the fucking TMZ with you...Adam says she was totally hitting on him too that night at the karaoke..”

 

“Chris...Adam is an idiot. I can guarantee she had never hit on me or being anything but a friendly sweetheart. But I shouldn’t have to tell you this. You know her!”

 

What Sebastian told him was exactly what he needed to hear and what Chris didn’t understand was that his relationship with Harper should not rely on his friend's opinions. Not Sebastian’s and even less Adam’s.

 

When she gets back home, he’s there and she opens a big smile. “You’re here! I was going to take a shower and call you…”

 

“I’m sorry. Again.” he says from across the room.

 

She smiles and goes closer, sitting by his side. “What do we need to do to make this work, Chris?”

 

“I’m just so busy and…”

 

“No, you’re not. Not right not. You have some meetings but everybody has jobs, Chris. Besides,  if you can’t trust me from afar, then this is really not going to work at all cause the only thing we’re sure of is the distance. We both travel a lot. And to be honest I feel you’re distant now and you’re just a foot away.”

 

“Do you want to break up?”

 

“No. I like you so much...I just think it was too much too soon. Maybe we need to take a step back and pretend like we just met, you know?”

 

Chris leans closer and rests his forehead on hers, his left hand caressing her jaw “That means you’re staying here, right?”

 

“Yes. That means I’m staying here. And if you can’t trust me…”

 

He kisses her. “I do, I trust you.”

 

“Then we’re going to make dinner together and after eating we can watch one of your movies and you tell me all the funny business that was going on behind the curtains. Ok?”

 

He kisses her again “I’ll make you dinner. You go take a quick shower and put on some comfy clothes so you can tell me how’s work while I cook.”

 

She smiles and leaves to the bathroom. Chris puts his phone out of his pocket and texts Sebastian.

 

_ I’m sorry, man. You’re right. Thank you for being a good friend. _


	25. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going fine until Lisa goes to NY

The first week of their new compromise was good. Harper was staying in Jared’s apartment, as she said she would, but they went out every day. Sometimes Chris would spend the night with her, other’s she would go to his apartment. Sebastian was promoting his new movie in LA so Harper was going to the gym alone. One day Emmy was there and she went to talk to Harper while on the treadmill, she was very friendly and Harper told her the things being said on the internet was all bullshit. Emmy just waves it off, saying she was dating a businessman. Well, Harper was just happy not to have more drama about this.

She and Chris would always do something after work, but he didn’t want to go out, so it was always a movie, dinner and some game or playing music together. He’s really great with music! The woman would always try to do some little things for him, like leaving some notes hidden when she left his house or make some pudding he really wanted to prove, send him pics during the day and have hard and fast sex at night.

She imagined the second week would be the same, but then his mother went to NY and on the first night he told Harper he would be out with Lisa to some Broadway show. She was okay, even thinking he would invite her over, but eventually, she convinced herself he was looking for a better occasion to introduce them. It never came. The next two days he didn’t call or text her at all. Imagine her surprise when she was organizing her things to go out of the studio and Lisa enters the place. Chris had shown her pictures so she knew this is his mother.

 

“Hey, you must be Harper.”

 

“I am. Hey Lisa, is everything okay? Is Chris okay?” she gets worried about him, thinking maybe something happened.

 

“Yes, darling. He’s okay. I wanted to meet you.”

 

“Is he outside? Parking?” She was so confused her brain was just trying to put things together.

 

“No, no...he’s in a meeting. Do you think we can have a coffee?”

 

“Yes, sure! Do you mind if we have it at the place around the corner? I need to wait for the owner to give him the keys before I can leave…”

 

“Sure, it’s fine.”

 

Harper finish getting her things and closing the place and they go to the little dinner around the studio. When the waiter comes with their drinks, Harper finally starts functioning again. “I’m sorry, I was so surprised when you entered the studio I didn’t even know what to say. Is a pleasure to meet you, Lisa, even though I’m still a bit taken aback.”

 

“Is nice to meet you too, Harper. You look like a very down to earth person.”

 

“I guess I am.”

 

“Chris doesn’t know I’m here, I’m going back to Boston today but he told me we should meet next time...I usually don’t cross this kind of line, you see? I would let him introduce you to me in his own time, but I’m a bit worried, Harper.”

 

“About me? I’m not following…”

 

“Chris talks to me about his life, about everything, things had always been this way. But for some reason, he stopped talking about you and he’s acting very skittish about it. I’m not trying to pry into your relationship but we were having dinner with his friends yesterday and they’re worried about you both as a couple, so I wanted to meet you.”

 

Now things are making more sense. “Oh...was Adam there?”

 

“Yes, he’s one of the people who are worried.”

 

“Lisa, I know you don’t know me and they’re very close to you as well, as Chris had told me before, but there’s not much I can say to calm your mind besides that I like him a lot. We’re still getting to know each other and this caused some disagreements, but we’re good now. To be honest I was truly expecting to meet you when he told me you were here. I don’t know if he changed his mind about us, cause he hasn’t talked to me this last couple of days...I’m frustrated right now knowing the reason.”

 

“He looks sad and irritated, darling. I’m sure you understand this is not what a mother wants for her son’s relationship. He had struggled with depression before so I’m just trying not to let him go into this path…”

 

“He wasn’t...we were fine and...I don’t want him to be sad either…I don’t know what to say, I don’t think I can say anything else without talking to him.”

“Would you mind not telling him I came here?”

 

“Yes. I would. I’m sorry, Lisa, I can’t lie to him.”

 

Lisa smiles. “For some reason, that answer got me a bit less worried. Can you come with me to his apartment?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They stayed at the dinner for some minutes more till the studio's owner got there and went to Chris’ apartment after. He was already there and was surprised to see Lisa with Harper.

 

“Hey. I just met your mother.”

 

Lisa explains all that went on and they sit at the couch while Harper gave them some space by sitting at the armchair. Chris is angry about his mother going to Harper’s work and talking about him as if he’s a kid who needs his mother protection from bad girls.

 

“Everything’s okay, Ma. What get’s me irritated and sad is that without any real motive they’re not okay with me and Harper even her being such a nice person. The only reason I didn’t want to introduce you right now is cause she asked me to go slower and I didn’t want to pressure her. I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“I just don’t want you to feel bad because of me, Chris. I want to know if this is what's going on.”

 

“I’m not. Everything’s okay. Come here, let me introduce you to my mother.” she stands from the chair and walks around the center table to hold the hand he stretched on her direction. He pulls her to sit on his lap. “Mother, this is Harper, my girlfriend. She’s a very dedicated and lovely person, with a big heart and a strong personality. I’m very lucky to have her.”

 

Lisa smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Harper.”


	26. Landslide

Since Lisa was going to Boston with Scott, Chris drove her to his brother’s apartment. When he came back, Harper was waiting for him in bed. She stands to greet him at the bedroom door, a cute robe was the only thing covering her body, her arms around his neck. “Hey, sugar.”

 

“Hey, babe...I missed you. You look so fucking gorgeous in this.” He kisses her, walking with her to the bed and laying her down. She slips her hand under his shirt, running her nails on his back.  He kisses her neck and opens the robe, tracing his index finger slowly from her chin to her navel. “Thank you for dealing with this so well...let me make it up to you”

 

“I don’t want to be clingy or anything like that, but can we stipulate a least a text a day? So I know you’re fine, you know? Silence drives me mad. It brings my mind to places I don’t want to go. We already have distance. Distance AND silence are too much.”

 

“Yes, I’ll text you.” He kisses her collarbone and starts to slide the robe off of her. “Will you send me cute pics of you?” She smiles and says yes. “And sexy ones..?” she nodded yes again.

 

“I love you, Chris.”

 

He closes his eyes and holds himself above her, kissing her lips, her jaw and that little point she loves just behind her ear. “You’re a witch. You drive me crazy.”

 

“Make love to me, sugar.” she says with her hand in his jaw, her thumb against his bottom lip. He sucks her finger into his mouth and smiles devilish at her, his right arm holding him above her and the left one cupping her pussy.

 

“I wanna hear you screaming my name. I’ll fuck you so hard you’re never forgetting the feeling of my cock deep inside you.” He hisses her hard while opening his pants to take his cock out. He needs to be inside of her. the fact that she said she loves him made him want to prove to her that he’s all she needs. He wants to make her as crazy as he gets about her.

 

She was so overwhelmed about her feelings and meeting his mother and hearing him defend her and feeling his body over hers that she didn’t even realize he never said it back. Or maybe she just wasn’t used to hearing it back. 

 

The next day he invites Harper to go to an A-lister party he’s going to attend. At first, she didn’t want to go, claiming she has no clothes for it. But he insisted and told her that his brother, Seb and Anthony would be there and she says yes. I would have been just another party, they were talking and drinking and having fun when Caleb entered the ballroom with his wife Lily. 

 

She didn’t know they would be there and she’s obviously used to being with them and seeing them together. They’re family after all. But that is the first time Caleb would see Harper with a boyfriend and that made her a bit nervous. He can be a selfish diva when he wants and he had acted like an idiot with guys she went out before. She just didn’t really care cause it wasn’t serious…

 

When she caught Lily’s eye, Harper smiles and calls her to their table. She introduced everyone and Caleb says they need to go to their table but would come to mingle later. The rest of the night, he kept his eyes on her. Lily was talking to her friends and taking pictures so she didn’t even notice. But Caleb was mad. And Chris was getting mad about Caleb being mad. “Do you want me to go talk to him?” she whispers to him when she sees him looking in Caleb’s table direction once again.

 

“Why would I want that? What good would come of you getting out of my side to be closer to him?” he snaps.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that. I understand you but don’t do this.” she stands and walks to the side balcony. “I’ll keep her company.” says Anthony leaving to talk with her. Seb gets closer to Chris and tries to reasoning with him. “Man, their relationship was weird and possessive in some degree and his crazy stare it’s probably more cause it’s the first time he has to face the consequences of his choices. You better let go of this.”

 

“Why do you know so much? And why are you always texting her?”

 

“Great, stop being angry with him and snaps at me, or her...that’s nice, Chris. I’ll pretend this didn’t happen. You have a great girlfriend and she would kick your sorry ass if she hears it. Get a grip of yourself, man.” Sebastian leaves the table and goes to the bar. “Yeah, you surely made them all leave the table. Stop being insecure about this, she’s with you! If she leaves you it will be because of your own actions!”

 

Harper is taking a glass of water and Anthony it’s trying to make her smile when she sees Caleb entering the balcony. “Thank you for keeping me company, Mackie. I have to talk to him, now.”

 

“Sure. Yell if you need me”

 

“I will.” she smiles and turns to Caleb. “Hey.”

 


End file.
